The Empty Sister
by AlinaShadow
Summary: Byakuya Kuchki used to have a twin sister named Nashiya. She was killed by a hollow.  Centuries later Byakuya comes across an arrancar that looks just like his sister. A/N There is not enough room here... Full Summary inside. The main character is an OC
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.**

**Warning: This story may contain spoilers for the anime/manga.**

**Full summary: **Byakuya Kuchki used to have a twin sister named Nashiya. She was killed by a hollow. Centuries later Byakuya comes across an arrancar that looks just like his sister. The girl has just lost the only person that she has ever cared about as much as her brother, and is dead set on revenge. Will the two recognize each other after so many years? If they do will they be able to heal the scars in each other's souls? **A/N ****Sorry, I am terrible at writing summaries.**

**Hello this is my first time writing one of these stories. I am sorry if it is bad or has any grammatical errors. This idea had been stuck in my head for a few weeks now, and I finally decided to write it down. I hope you enjoy reading it :) **

_Italics = thoughts_

_The writing in italics that is at the very beginning before the * is a memory_.

Chapter 1

_It is a void that surrounds me. Filled with an eternal emptiness that is broken only by the sound of his footsteps landing in rhythm with mine. The sound is so familiar_

_that it fades into the background. I can hear the rhythmic sound of his breathing as he walks beside me, in the same place that he always does. I cannot recall how _

_long it has been this way, with the two of us striding side by side, our silent companionship dulling the edge of the emptiness, of the void, that surrounds us. _

_Wherever one walks the other will follow, wordlessly, soundlessly, but always there. I have never known the sound of his voice, never heard the utterance of his _

_name, never seen the face behind that mask, just as he has never seen nor heard mine. I know nothing about him besides the familiar sound of his breath as his _

_footsteps fall in rhythm with mine. We are strangers. No, we are more. We are all that the other has in this empty void of a world._

The artificial sun of Las Noches beats down on the warm desert sand that coats the ground below. I close my eyes and lift my face to the soothing warmth, allowing a

faint smile to grace my usually expressionless face. The smile flees from my face as I detect the increase of a familiar spiritual pressure. My brow furrows slightly as I

try to pin point the location of the spiritual pressure's owner. _There. It is coming from the roof. What are you doing up there my old friend? Who caused you to use _

_your resurrection form?_ The spiritual pressure increases even more and my eyes widen slightly. _Why would he do that? Who could possibly be strong enough to make_

_him use his second release? Unless of course he used it simply to frighten his opponent, yes, he does enjoy doing that occasionally. Usually when his hollow hole is_

_being especially painful._ I breathe in and realize that I had been holding my breath. _Foolish. It is ridiculous to be worried. None of the intruders are strong enough to _

_kill him._ I shake my head slightly and berate myself for my ridiculous human like concerns. _Yes, even now I can feel his opponent's spiritual pressure fading. He must _

_be dead already. How pathetic. I expected more from that substitute soul reaper_. I yank my eyes from the ceiling of Las Noches and force myself to focus on the book

I had been reading before the battle began. It was an intriguing book about how the human mind worked; under most circumstances it would easily capture my

attention. However, right now I was having trouble keeping my eyes focused on the pages, they kept flitting upwards towards the roof where _he_ is fighting. His

enemy's spiritual pressure has disappeared completely now. I know my concern is entirely pointless, after all the battle is over, yet I just can't shake this feeling that

something is going to happen. I growl inwardly at how pathetic I'm being. Sitting down here and fretting like some ridiculous human. Even as I berate myself for this I

find my feet moving of their own accord, traveling closer to the hole in the roof where _he_ is. I sigh inwardly and admit defeat; my annoying emotions are obviously

getting the better of my rational mind. I force myself to walk at my normal pace, trying to convince myself that I am simply taking a leisurely stroll. Suddenly I freeze

mid-step, my head snapping up to stare at the roof, my eyes widening in surprise. _What is this? There is a new spiritual pressure up there. It feels like that of a Vasto _

_Lorde, no, it feels much stronger than that of a Vasto Lorde. Will it attack? If it does will he be able to defeat it?_ I feel a slight panic rise up inside me. This new

spiritual pressure is massive, and it is filled with such malice I am certain the creature is out to kill someone or something. If it were to attack _him _I am not certain

that _he_ would win. _I need to help him. I need to be there._ I wrench my gaze away from the roof and force my face back into its normal expressionless mask before

taking off at full speed towards the location of the fight. I am on the opposite side of Las Noches from where _he_ is fighting, so even with sonido it will take a few

minutes to get there. I am almost there when I feel the mysterious Vasto Lorde's spiritual power shift and turn into that of the substitute soul reaper. _That makes no _

_sense. How could that human turn into a hollow? He was dead wasn't he?_ As soon as these thoughts flit through my head I feel _his_ spiritual pressure fluctuate and

then fade away. I skid to a stop, dragging my feet through the sand until I trip and fall to my knees. I look up at the ceiling as a wave of unbearable shock and grief

washes over me. If not for the many years I have spent repressing emotions and maintaining an expressionless mask, I would have broken down right then and

there, sobbing my heart out and screaming my unbearable pain to the world. As it is I cannot stop the single tear that seeps through my emotionless façade, sliding

down my cheek to moisten the sand below.

"Ul-qui-orra" my voice is broken as I whisper _his_ name. I close my eyes and raise my face to the world, "Farewell my old friend, may you finally find your peace." I can

barely repress the tears that are threatening to fall down my cheeks, wanting to follow the tear lines etched in my skin. Tear lines that are so similar to the ones that

mark Ulquiorra's cheeks. _Why? Why did you have to die? Why did you kill him?_ I lower my head and clench my hands into fists, hard enough for my nails to draw

blood. When I raise my head again, my emotionless mask has slipped, and my eyes are swirling with the mixture of grief and anger that is slowly filling my entire

being. _I know who is responsible for your death, my old friend. I know and I am not one to sit idly by with such information. This world has become an unbearable _

_place without you in it. Soon I will find a way to follow you into whatever lies beyond, but first, first I will have my revenge._

"Yes, I will have my revenge, and then I will follow you into the true void. The one that lies beyond."

**Thanks for reading :) I plan on continuing this story and will try to post the next chapter soon. If you want to review it would be greatly appreciated. If you don't that's fine too. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.**

**Hello! Well I am not sure if anyone is actually reading this story since I got a grand total of zero reviews for the last chapter :( Oh well… maybe I will get one for this chapter. Anyways I suppose this is where I should say that I will probably be updating about once a week. Oh and I am writing this story on the assumption that any readers have either read or watched the Bleach anime/manga up until the part where Aizen dies. This story will probably not follow the anime/manga exactly, but it will probably still contain spoilers for the actual story line. Anyways I think that covers everything for now. On with the second chapter!**

_Italics- thoughts_

_A lot of italics in a row/ the part at the beginning before the *- memory/flashback_

Chapter 2

_The warm sun shines down on my face as close my eyes and lift my head to the sky. I love the sun, with its soothing warmth and vivid light. I love to stand with my head lifted high, and my arms spread out wide, welcoming that warmth as my sister stands beside me, a content smile lighting up her face. Some days the two of us will stand like that for hours, basking in the warmth of each other's company as we discuss everything and anything that comes to mind. I love my sister. I love the way she is always so warm and kind, the way she always has a smile on her face, and the way she is so dedicated to anything she sets her mind to. I admire her strong spirit, and I bask in the warm glow of her affection for me, her brother. She is the most important thing in my life, my lovely twin sister, my Nashiya Kuchki._

Byakuya Kuchki's POV

The loud, explosive noise of two things colliding fills the air as a black-haired soul reaper is tossed into one of the many pillars that are scattered throughout the inner

part of Las Noches. I turn my head towards the crater that was formed in the pillar upon impact, waiting to see if the black haired captain is intact enough to finish his

battle. If he isn't I will have to step in and finish the battle myself; after all it goes against my principles to allow a comrade to die, even if that comrade is a blood

thirsty, barbaric lunatic. My ever-watchful eyes detect a small movement in the crater, confirming the well being of that barbaric soul reaper, and I turn my attention

to keeping watch for any approaching danger. It is highly unlikely that any one will be able to come near with out me first sensing their spiritual pressure. However

there is a slim possibility that there is a hollow here that is strong enough to do so. So I scan the area surrounding us with my eyes even as I search for any sign of

spiritual pressure. My eyes are immediately drawn to movement near the gigantic espada's feet. To my great shock that movement turns out to be an elegant woman

with long coal-black hair. She is clad in a floor length black and white dress with sleeves that reach her elbows. Over the dress she wears a simple black and white

shawl that is held closed by a clasp in the front. Her face is hidden from view by a leather bound book that she holds open in front of it. My eyes widen in shock as I

realize that I had failed to detect this woman in any way until she was right on top of us. _How could that be? Who is this woman? Could she be a hollow? No, that _

_doesn't make sense; after all even if she had only the tiniest amount of spiritual pressure I would be able to detect it. Could she be human then? No, that doesn't _

_make much sense either. She is dressed in the colors of Las Noches and she is walking around free. Why would a human willingly serve Aizen?_ I growl inwardly in

frustration, trying to decide whether or not I should approach her and question her, or watch from a distance. _ If she is dangerous I can't let her get near squad four's _

_lieutenant or the injured soul reapers and humans. _My mind made up I flash step to a location a few feet away from her. She doesn't even spare me a glance; she

seems to be completely absorbed in the book that still hides her face. _If only I could see her face. I would be able to tell if she is a hollow or not._ My attention is broken

as I am suddenly engulfed in a shadow. I glance up to see what is blocking the sun light and find myself staring at part of the massive espada's fist as it descends

towards me. I sigh inwardly at his pathetic attempt to flatten me, and flash step out of the way, expecting the mysterious woman to move as well. To my surprise she

doesn't seem to notice the giant fist until the last second. A moment before the fist rams into her, her head snaps up and the book falls slowly from her hands. I blink

once in surprise as the fist slowly rises up from the ground, revealing the woman's crumpled form on the ground. The espada raises his hand for another strike, clearly

intending to make sure that his target is entirely dead. I watch as the woman shifts slightly, turning her head so that her face is facing towards mine. There are two

dark blue lines running down her face, one under each of her eyes, like tears running down her face. She is wearing what appears to be an elegant white circlet on her

head. For some reason I find myself wanting to protect this girl, to save her from that rapidly descending fist. As my mind tries to make sense of this information I find

body moving forwards, as though it has a mind of its own. I flash step to the unmoving woman's side and scoop her up in my arms before flash stepping away, back

towards the place where my injured companions are resting.

**Thanks for reading! If you are reading this story I would really appreciate it if you would review. I will try to post the next chapter soon.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach. **

**Hello! So sorry for the late update... Well anyways here's the third chapter. I'm not too fond of this one :( Oh, I wanted to say that I am really glad that there are people that are reading (and hopefully enjoying) this story. **

**Okay I have changed a something here.**

_'This is now thought' _

_Memory_

"talking"

**I think that's all for now. Enjoy!**

Chapter 3

_It is perfect. Absolutely perfect. The sweeping branches hold such beauty, such elegance, yet they are as cold and deadly as ice. The little trees are scattered _

_throughout the desert sand, creating an empty forest, void of all signs of life. Yes, void, just like me. Just like everything that surrounds me. Just like the world I live _

_in. I turn my head slightly as I detect a sudden flare in the spiritual pressure of my companion. Unable to locate him, I turn and walk in the direction that I last _

_noticed his presence. As I walk a terrible pain suddenly erupts in my masked face, causing me to flinch at the sudden agony. It feels like my face is being slowly ripped _

_apart by thousands of little blades, while being coated in acid and burned in flames. I shift my body, trying to move my head away from whatever is causing the pain. _

_My attempts are futile and only increase the pain. It takes all of my willpower to not cry out as the agony becomes unbearable, and my body slumps forward in a dead_

_ faint. The movement causes the sharp tree branch I had unknowingly walked into, to slice through my mask as I topple forward onto the ground, my body landing _

_next to that of my companion._

*Time Skip*

_Pain. It fills my entire being as I lay here in the sand, slowly regaining consciousness despite the darkness that my body sends to try and let my body escape. Pain. It _

_makes me want to scream out loud, to let the world know my agony. Pain. It races through my body still, one final surge, and then it fades away. Pain. Its absence _

_leaves me feeling light, as though I am floating through the sky. No, that can't be. If I am floating through the sky then what is this warmth by my right side? _

_Warmth by my right side… My eyes fly open as I scramble to my feet, my body tensing in preparation of an attack. None comes, and my eyes slowly wander _

_downwards, searching for the source of the heat. My eyes widen slightly, betraying my surprise, as they settle on the figure lying by my feet. It looks just like my _

_companion does; it even wears the same clothes as he does. Its build, and pale complexion, the black fingernails, the way it lays there on the ground, they are all the_

_ same as my companion. In fact everything about them is the same, everything save for two major differences; the figure at my feet is wearing only half a mask, and_

_ has a zanpacto._

_*_End of memory_*_

I continue walking as though I am in a daze. My eyes are glued to the book that I hold open in front of my face, and I am staring listlessly at the inky shapes that seem to blur before my eyes. I blink once and feel moisture sliding down my cheek.

My feet carry me forwards, while my mind struggles to comprehend the sense of loss and grief that fills my entire being. I am completely lost in my own personal world of mind numbing misery. So much that I do not even notice the soul reaper that appears nearby, or the intense battle that rages on in the air above me.

My muddled mind works at a sluggish rate and I fail to comprehend the meaning of the shadow above me until it is too late. Seconds before the massive fist of my fellow espada, Yammy, crashes into me my head snaps up and the book tumbles from my motionless hands. My raised eyes fasten on the form of the soul reaper that stands nearby, and a splitting pain erupts in my skull. I feel my body falling towards the ground even as my mind succumbs to the darkness that provides it with an escape from that terrible pain.

*Small time skip*

I stir slightly as I attempt to breathe in through my nose, trying to ignore the panic that fills me when I realize that the only thing I am inhaling is a grainy substance that seems to surround my face. My muddled mind slowly begins to function again, and I realize that the gritty substance is sand. With this realization comes the conclusion that I must be lying face down on the sandy ground of Hueco Mundo. I turn my face to the side and try to breathe in again. To my immense relief my screaming lungs are quickly soothed with a steady intake of air.

_'Why I am lying in the sand?'_ I frown inwardly as I struggle to recall the events that led up to my face's acquaintance with the ground. '_Oh. That's right. I was walking and there was a shadow above me. A shadow… If there was a shadow above me something must have fallen on me. No. Not fallen… rammed into me… Yammy's spiritual pressure is nearby… Yammy must have slammed his massive fist into my head.' _My scattered thoughts are interrupted by the realization that there is once again a shadow blotting out the sun. '_Yammy must be preparing to strike again. He must think I am an enemy. Ugh. I don't know how such an empty headed fool got to be ranked so high anyways.'_

I know that if I wish to live I need to move; my body will not be able to withstand another full force blow from the strongest espada. However I just can't muster the willpower to force my aching body into action. I am not even sure that I wish to escape my impending death. After all, this world is so empty without _him_, my only companion, and my long time friend.

I allow a faint smile to grace my stoic face as I resign myself to my fate, and my body tenses in preparation for the blow. To my great shock it never comes. Instead I feel wind swishing past my face and the gentle rhythm of someone walking. '_Why am I still alive?'_ The wind is chilly and I find myself instinctively moving towards the warmth by my left shoulder. '_Warmth by my left shoulder…_ _rhythm of someone walking… Am I being carried?' _Yes, that must be it. My companion has stepped in at the last moment and saved my life, just like he always does when I am in danger. I should let him know I am all right.

"Ulquiorra" the whisper slips past my lips, emptying my lungs of air. I inhale to tell him I am fine. The sweet smell of sakura trees in blossom wafts around me, and my reassuring words are caught in my throat. '_Sakura trees. Ulquiorra does not smell like sakura trees.' _My eyes fly open, and I find myself staring at the black uniform worn by all soul reapers.

*Change of POV. 3rd Person*

Byakuya looked down at the woman in his arms, wondering why he had saved someone who was most likely an enemy. A barely noticeable smile ghosted across his face as he found himself staring down at hers once more. She looked so familiar to him, yet he couldn't figure out where he might have seen her before. His eyes narrowed slightly as his keen ears picked up her barely audible murmur. Who in the world was Ulquiorra?

"Brother? Who is that?" Byakuya did not respond as his attention was caught by the rapid approach of the giant espada's fist. There was no way for him to get the wounded soul reapers out of the way before that fist reached them. His eyes narrowed in concern as they helplessly followed the fist as it swung through the air. There was no way he could stop that fist, he simply wasn't physically strong enough.

In his distress he forgot about the woman that he held bridal style in his arms, and he did not notice when she scrambled out his grasp. The woman glanced at the man that had recently saved her life, her vibrant blue eyes taking in the distress in his steely gaze as he watched the rapid approach of her fellow espada's fist. She watched as he raised his elegant hands and recited a barrier spell. Both the man and the woman knew that the barrier would not be enough to stop the fist.

A split second before the fist crashed into the barrier there was a sudden blur of motion. With a loud crash the barrier split in two, barely slowing the fist. Byakuya and the conscious injured soul reapers braced themselves for impact that they knew was coming. To their great shock there was none. Raising his head to discover the reason, Byakuya found himself gazing upon a rather shocking sight. The woman that he had rescued earlier was standing a few feet above the ground. She had both of her arms lifted above her head, her slender hands spread out against the espada's massive fist. Her head was lowered and her ebony locks curtained her elegant face.

It was evident that the woman had stopped the espada's blow, yet Byakuya was having trouble believing that such a delicate looking creature could be so strong. He stared at the woman allowing a small portion of his disbelief to seep through his emotionless mask. She raised her head causing the curtain of hair to fall back into its normal position, and revealing her face.

"Yammy" The woman spoke in an emotionless yet commanding monotone. It was clear she expected to be listened to when she spoke, although Byakuya couldn't be certain that she would care whether or not she was. The gigantic espada turned his head toward the source of the voice, and squinted his eyes in an effort to locate the speaker.

"I am under your fist, baka." Yammy glanced towards his fist, and then slowly raised it.

"Eh? Is that you princess?" The woman lowered her arms to her side, as they were relieved of the weight of the espada's fist.

"How many times have I told you not to call me that Yammy?" There was not a single emotion in the woman's voice as she spoke, despite her apparent annoyance at the large espada. Byakuya was tempted to raise an eyebrow at the seemingly emotionless woman as she nonchalantly stuffed her hands into pockets that were hidden in her uniform.

"Eh. Sorry prince-. Er… I mean Nashiya." Nashiya dipped her head in silent acknowledgement before turning to face the soul reapers that she had recently saved.

Her dark blue eyes locked on Byakuya's steely grey ones as she spoke, "Do not think that I saved you because I am your ally. It was simply out of obligation. You saved my life so I saved yours. We are even now soul reaper." Byakuya narrowed his eyes slightly in response, his mind wandering off into the past to when his twin sister, who had also been named Nashiya, had lived. The woman watched him with a disinterested expression as her own eyes became unfocused.

Byakuya's mind snapped back into the present when the massive espada roared and swung his fist towards them again. Nashiya turned towards Yammy and raised her hands again, sinking a few feet lower in the air when the massive fist slammed into her. Her eyes narrowed slightly. If Yammy chose to attack while she was still standing there, then she would treat it like he was attacking her. Her lips turned up in a miniscule smile, she was in a really bad mood today and this provided her with the perfect excuse to take out her anger on someone. In one swift, fluid movement Nashiya drew her elegant zanpacto and leapt up into the air.

**How was it? I hope it's okay I am really not too fond of this chapter. I still have not gotten any reviews, but that's okay. If I have made anyone OOC please let me know.**


	4. Chapter 4

**First of all I want to thank metsfan 101, Kurai-Namikaze, and Abby-Flourite for their reviews (the first reviews that I have _ever_ gotten xD). I am so glad you guys (or girls) like this story :)Anyways on with chapter 4, the longest chapter yet! I don't know if anyone has noticed, but the chapters seem to be getting progressively longer... **

_memory/flash back_

_'thoughts'_

_"_talking_"_

__**Oh I almost forgot! It's disclaimer time! I do not own bleach. **

Chapter 4

"_Please, won't you tell me your name?" I stare down at my zanpacto, a loving smile gracing my childish face. I close my eyes and try to clear my busy mind concentrating only on the steady rhythm of my breathing, and forcing all other thoughts from my mind. After what seems like an eternity of the steady repetition of 'in…out…in…out' in my mind a gentle voice speaks, startling me out of my rhythm._

"_Open your eyes Lady Nashiya" A grin tugs at the corners of my lips, and I slowly open my eyes. A slender woman stands before me in a land of ice and snow. The woman has long black hair that reaches half way down her back and contrasts nicely with her pale skin. Her eyes are the same icy blue as mine. She wears a dress of pure white and silver with long, loose sleeves that reach down to her slender hands. She is the most beautiful woman I have ever seen, and holds her self with all the pride and grace of a queen. _

_The woman offers me a gentle smile and raises one of her perfect hands to gesture to the wintery land around us. Taking this as a sign to look around, I allow my eyes to wander. We are standing in the most beautiful place I have ever had the pleasure of laying eyes upon. It is like a winter wonderland with sloping hills and tall fir trees, all coated with glistening white snow. The woman and I are standing in a cobblestone courtyard with a bubbling fountain in the middle. There are breathtaking ice sculptures lining the courtyard edges and a blooming sakura tree in each of the four cardinal directions._

_My eyes slowly return to the woman's gorgeous face and I find myself thinking that she perfectly reflects the frozen beauty of this place._

"_Is this my inner world?" I blink once in surprise at the sound of my own voice, it sounds so foreign here in this perfect place. The woman smiles at me before dipping her lovely head in confirmation. _

"_I see. Then are you my zanpacto?" Another subtle nod. I look at the woman before continuing, "It really is beautiful here" I glance at her shyly and then add, "You are very beautiful as well." The woman's gentle smile widens slightly and she dips her head to me._

"_Thank you, Lady Nashiya. It means a lot to me to hear you say that." The woman's voice is quiet, nothing more than a whisper, yet I still find myself reveling in the beautiful, melodious sound. The smile never leaves her face, but her kind eyes take on a serious gleam as she continues, "You should know that a soul reaper and their zanpacto are one. I will always be a part of you. Who I am reflects who you are right now, just like the way your inner world reflects your true feelings. We have bonded in your youth, and I will always remain quite similar to way you are now. Even if you change I will remain essentially the same. However this world I live in will alter according to your strongest emotions." I blink at her once, and dip my head in understanding. What she has just said is very similar to something my grandfather told me a few years ago, when I first found my zanpacto. Raising my head again I recall the purpose of my visit here._

"_Please, could you tell me your name? It feels very strange to speak to you without knowing what to call you." The woman looks at me, a tinge of approval visible in her eyes._

"_My name is Nalina. As you can see I am an ice type zanpacto." Her voice is once again nothing but a whisper. "If you are wondering how to release me then I am afraid I cannot help you. You must figure it out for yourself. I have already given you the only hint you need, Lady Nashiya." I grin at her and dip my head in acceptance, my eyes glowing with suppressed excitement._

"_Like a puzzle?" Nalina nods once, her keen eyes taking note of my obvious delight. "Excellent. I love puzzles." Nalina tilts her head to one side and smirks at me._

"_Oh, I know Lady Nashiya. That is the reason why I have made it so." I narrow my eyes slightly as I try to figure out the words of the release. She said that she has already given me a hint, so the answer should be hidden among her actions. 'Hmm… let's see. What has she done since I got here? She gestured to our surroundings. So maybe the hint is actually something in the landscape? Ummm… I guess it could be snow, Nalina, or maybe ice, Nalina. No what kind of release is that. Think! There has to be something else she has done. Hmm. Well she talked to me and… that's it! Whenever she spoke to me she whispered. Why would she do that if not to give me a hint? Besides it sounds so right, almost like the two words belong together.' I open my eyes and look at Nalina again. She is standing there watching me with a patient expression of her face. _

"_Have you figured it out yet, Lady Nashiya?" I grin at her and nod my head._

"_I believe I have. You do have a tendency to _whisper, Nalina_ don't you?" Nalina cocks her head to the side and offers me a cheerful smile, raising one of her pale hands in farewell._

_My eyes flicker open and I find myself staring at the familiar form of my twin brother. He is sitting cross-legged across from me and his steel grey eyes are closed as he too tries to find his inner world. A content smile spreads across my face as I watch him, recalling the presence of sakura trees in my icy inner world. Byakuya had always loved the pretty trees and I took their presence as a sign of my great attachment to my twin._

_*end of memory*_

My eyes lock on the steely grey orbs of the soul reaper behind me. His eyes… they remind me of the eyes of someone I once knew, someone that used to be the most important person in my world. The scarf around his neck… it reminds of the scarf that another person used to wear, a person that was once among the most beloved things in my life. The way he holds himself, strong and proud… it reminds me of them both. Shaking my head slightly I push the thoughts from my mind.

I close my eyes and find myself informing the soul reaper of the reasons why I saved them. '_Why I saved them… Why did I save them? They are supposed to be my enemies…'_ The truth is I don't really know why. Perhaps it is because the soul reaper reminds me so much of _him_. Perhaps it is this strange inner desire I have to protect him, to save him from all forms of harm.

Opening my eyes again, I find myself instinctively whirling around and raising my hands into the air. My eyes widen slightly as something large slams into my upraised palms, pushing me down a few feet in the air. '_Yammy'_. The thought flashes through my head and fills me with irritation. Why had that foolish creature attacked while I was still standing here? '_Hmph. If he is going to attack while I am in the way then I will just assume that he is attacking me and respond accordingly.'_

I shove his massive fist into the air and reach my hand down to the blue and silver hilt of my slender zanpacto. In one swift movement I draw it from its sheath and leap eagerly into the air. Moving forwards with all the speed of an espada's sonido I race towards Yammy's face, slashing my silvery blade down his cheek before retreating to stand in the air a ways away.

"Ow! Ow! Ow! My face! It hurts! Princess! Help me. Make it stop hurting!" I resist the urge to roll my eyes at my fellow espada's ignorant words. He obviously hasn't figured out that I am the one that hurt him.

"Yammy." He turns towards the sound of my voice, glancing around at the ground before his eyes finally settle on me. His large eyes widen in surprise when he sees the blood dripping from my unsheathed zanpacto.

"You attacked me princess? Hmph I guess Ulquiorra's death really messed with your head." I narrow my eyes at the mention of my old companions name, ignoring the flash of misery that the mention of his death brings. "No matter. You are trash princess. Trash just like Grimmjow, Nnoitora, Ulquiorra… just like all of the weak espada." A low growl escapes my lips and I narrow my eyes in hatred.

"How _dare_ you call Ulquiorra trash? How _dare_ you use his favorite word against him? Are you not the one that followed him around like some lost pup? Asking him if this one is strong, if that one is worth killing. You are pathetic trash Yammy, and I am going to end you for such an insult." I feel an incredible rage building up inside me at Yammy's hateful words. I am going to make that creature suffer before he dies. '_Ulquiorra is dead now, yet Yammy dares to insult his memory. He will pay the price_.' With a flutter of white I am gone from my spot in the air, hurtling towards Yammy at a speed too fast for the eye to follow. Upon reaching him I swing my zanpacto down the other side of his face, unconsciously creating bloody tear lines down each of his cheeks. I then proceed to carve a bloody x into his skin, right over the giant 0 that marks him as the strongest of the espada. All the while Yammy is swinging his massive fists through the air, trying to hit me despite his inability to keep up with my speed. He seems to realize that he will never defeat me in his current form as I zip around him like an angry bee, taking time to sting every now and then. With blood dripping from the many small cuts I have created in his body, his form begins to shift. At first it seems as though he trying to become bigger, but then in a flash of light and smoke his body shrinks back down to its normal size. I narrow my eyes and him, trying hard not to curl my lip up in disgust.

"What exactly do you think reverting to your non-released state will do?" My words come out in my regular monotone despite the rage that still boils inside of me. Yammy responds with a vicious grin before informing me "Well you see there is this little project I have been working on for awhile. I am aware that I am at a disadvantage against an opponent such as you that relies on speed rather than brute strength. So I have simply learned to condense all of my power into this smaller form." My eyes widen slightly as I realize that the bloody 0 on his chest has not reverted to a 10 as it usually does when he returns to his non-released form.

"Condensed your power? Do you even know what that word means?" Yammy grins at my inquiry and opens his mouth to give me all the details of his new ability.

"Yes. Condensed. When I go into my released state I usually have so much power that my form becomes much bigger. This sacrifices all of my speed for raw power. So I have simply forced my body into a smaller form, which decreases my raw power but greatly increases my speed. Of course this is not something that a weakling espada such as yourself could comprehend." I raise a delicate eyebrow at him as I hear a gasp from the ground bellow.

"Espada? She's an espada? Where is her mask?" I decide to ignore the shocked inquires of the petite raven-haired soul reaper bellow, and allow myself to sink slowly to the ground.

"It increases your speed to a level which rivals my own? I will be the judge of that Yammy." My feet touch the ground and I slice my zanpacto through the air causing droplets of blood to splatter onto the ground. I look up at my opponent as he continues to hover in the air. "Well, come on then. Show me what you've got espada number 0" There is a loud roar as Yammy charges towards me, raising the zanpacto that reformed when he changed sizes above his head. I raise my own zanpacto to parry the blow. There is a swish of air as Yammy changes the direction of his blade at the last second, slashing it up towards my head. The sharp tip does not pierce my skin as it skims along it. Instead it cuts through the clasp of my black and white shawl, causing it to flutter to the ground. There is a collection of gasps as I realize that I am facing the small group of soul reapers, with the area usually concealed by my shawl in plain sight. The top of my dress slopes down at the left side of my neck, going just low enough to reveal the black hollow hole nestled just beneath my collarbone and the inky number 6 located just to the right of it. The right side of the dress comes up to just below my right arm and is not attached to sleeve that extends from just bellow my right shoulder down to my elbow. I glance at the shocked expressions on most of the conscious soul reapers faces before returning my attention to my fight. My eyes only have time to register the smug expression on Yammy's face before my attention is diverted again.

"You are an espada, yet you fight with another of your kind. Do you truly have no remorse over injuring one of you comrades?" My eyes flicker to the grey-eyed soul reapers face as I listen to the emotionless timber of his voice.

"Remorse?" My eyes remain fixed on his face as I respond "Why would I have remorse over harming a worthless piece of trash? He is garbage that must be disposed of. I am doing the world a favor by getting rid of him." The soul reapers eyes narrow at my words and he seems to be silently assessing my every move. I turn my head back towards Yammy, not caring what conclusion his assessment leads him to.

Yammy grins at me when he notices that he once again has my full attention, and lunges towards me once more, seemingly assured of my defeat. Only this time I am prepared for his newfound speed, and easily block his swift blow. Our battle gains in ferocity as we each test the limits of the others speed. I allow a faint smirk to form on my face as I battle my fellow espada. It is obvious that his speed has greatly increased, but he was mistaken if he believed that it would ever outmatch mine. I am the fastest espada, despite what the seventh might say, and I will not be defeated in a battle of speed anytime soon. Our battle quickly reaches its turning point and we are both aware that the outcome will be decided in the next move.

I raise my silver zanpacto and lunge forward at a greater speed. I have been holding back this whole time and Yammy is not prepared for the sudden increase. My zanpacto easily blocks his as my hand shoots out and punches a hole through his chest, right where Ulquiorra's hollow hole used to be. Yammy's eyes widen in shock as my hand withdraws from his bloody chest, and he falls to the ground in a bloody heap.

"H-how? I do not understand… I am the strongest espada… you are… only the… only the…sixth." I watch him force out his last words as he lies face down in the sand.

"How? You are wondering how I defeated you? It is simple Yammy. Your power lies in brute strength, mine lies in my speed. You tried to make yourself faster than me and you failed." I turn my back on my dying comrade and walk a few steps towards the soul reapers. I watch with a rather detached feeling as the grey-eyed soul reaper steps protectively in front of the petite raven haired woman that had spoken earlier in my fight.

"Do not worry soul reaper. I have no quarrel with you and shall not attack so long as you do try to harm me. " The man looks at me, an odd expression on his face as he dips his head in understanding.

"I understand. I do not have any desire to fight you either. However we are on the opposite sides of a war. If I do not fight you now then another soul reaper will be forced to do so in my place." I offer him a blank stare before responding in my usual emotionless voice.

"That would be true if I had any intention to fight in this war. Fortunately for you I do not." The soul reaper's grey eyes narrow slightly at my response.

"Do you have no sense of loyalty? You killed your comrade without a second thought and now you tell me you have no intention of fighting alongside the rest of your kind."

"Loyalty? No, I do not have any loyalty, at least not for that bastard Aizen. As for the other hollows I simply do not care about their fates. Why should I? They are all trash." The soul reapers eyes widen ever so slightly at my remarks. I assume he is just surprised at my lack of loyalty for Aizen, who is supposed to be my Lord and master.

"I see. If that is the case then I believe that we can put off our fight for the time being, espada number six." I dip my head towards the man and sheath my zanpacto. To my surprise the raven-haired woman peeks around the man and stares at the 6 on my chest with pretty violet eyes.

"Um… Isn't the sixth espada a blue-haired man named Grimmjow Jagerjaquez?" My eyes lock on the female soul reapers violet orbs as I listen to the soft sound of her voice. For some strange reason I find myself compelled to reply to the slender girl.

"Both yes and no. You see each espada has an aspect of death. The espada's aspect is deeply ingrained in who they are. It shapes their mindset, and they live their lives according to it. At least that's what Aizen-sama says. In truth each espada's aspect of death is determined according to the way they live there lives. Who they are determines what their aspect of death is, not the other way around. My aspect of death is the same as espada number four's aspect of death, and it is Aizen's wish for each of the ten espada to have a different aspect. For some reason he decided not to dispose of me or espada number four. Instead he simply created two sixth espadas."

The woman blinks once before responding.

"Oh… I see."

She steps completely out of behind the man. She is not very tall and wears the standard soul reaper uniform. Her black hair reaches to her shoulders and a bang hangs between her eyes.

I silently assess her for a moment before allowing my attention to drift back to the man. As of now I have only really paid attention to his eyes… his eyes which remind me so much of someone from my past. He wears a standard black soul reaper uniform and has a familiar looking light blue scarf wrapped around his neck. In his black hair there are two silver tubes that I recognize as the kenseikan worn by nobility. He wears white-grey gloves that cover only the back of his hands. There is an expressionless look on his face, but I recognize it as a mask that he puts up to hide his emotions.

He raises an eyebrow at my silent evaluation of his appearance, and I flinch at his expression. His face… that expression on it… is just like how I would imagine _him_ to look when he was grown. '_Could it possibly be? I have lost track of time while in Las Notches… it has been so long… he would be grown by now. After all I am grown now.' _ No, no that is ridiculous. _He_ was always such an emotional boy. I cannot imagine _him_ being able to hide behind such an expressionless mask. It can't be him. Perhaps he has married and had children… perhaps the man standing before me is his descendant… could it really have been that long ago? Could that much time have passed? I am jostled from my thoughts by a loud yell as a black haired soul reaper stands up from the ground where he was lying unconscious and strides towards us.

"Oy! Captain Kuchiki, where'd the big guy go? Don't tell me you killed him. He was _my_ opponent. It was just starting to get fun!"

_'Captain Kuchiki… Kuchiki… Byakuya…my brother'_

**How is it? I hope it's okay... I want to let everyone know that I might not be updating very frequently for awhile because I am in the middle of moving, and I predict that my life is going to be quite hectic for the next month or so. I will be continuing the story. Thanks again to **metsfan 101, Kurai-Namikaze, and Abby-Flourite for your reviews :D****_  
><em>


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello. This isn't exactly a real chapter... just a couple of memories. I want to thank Kurai-Namikaze for his/her review :) Heh, I feel so proud of myself. I just figured out how to use page breaks... Well, enjoy!**

**Heh. Almost forgot _again._ I don't own Bleach. There I said it :D**

_memories_

**"**Speaking"

_'thoughts'_

* * *

><p>Chapter 5<p>

_She sits, crouching, behind the wall, her small hand entangled with that of the black haired figure beside her. Peeking her head around the edge of the wall, the girl lets out a small giggle. The boy beside her quickly pulls her back and places a small hand over her lips, making a quiet shushing noise. The girl's laughter ceases and the amused look on her face is replaced by a serious expression._

"_He's coming" The boy grins when he hears his sister's whisper._

"_Get ready" With these words the two siblings become silent, shifting their small bodies in preparation to spring. The silence is filled with the sound of approaching footsteps, landing softly on the hard packed dirt. The children fidget slightly as they wait, struggling to maintain their serious expressions. Moments later, just as the source of the footsteps walks past, the two burst into spontaneous laughter as they rush out to wrap their little arms around the figures legs._

"_Grandfather!"_

"_You're back!"_

" _How was the mission?"_

"_Did it go well?"_

" _You were awesome right?"_

"_Of course he was silly! He's grandfather after all." The silver haired man looks down at the two small children embracing his legs, and allows a small smile to turn up the corners of his lips._

"_Ah. So many questions you two. In answer to your questions, the mission went as well as could be expected." The two black haired twins release his legs and look up at him with shining eyes._

"_We want-"_

"_to be just like you-"_

"_when we're older, Grandfather!" The man chuckles and shakes his head slightly in reply._

"_Ah, still speaking like that I see. It can be quite confusing for the people you are talking to. Now, enough about that, how have you two been in my absence? Were you good for your parents?"_

"_Yes, grandfather."_

"_We were very good."_

"_We did everything we were supposed to-"_

" and_ we have been practicing with our wooden swords!"_

"_We are going to be powerful soul reaper captains someday."_

"_Yeah and we are going to be great heads of the Kuchiki clan!" _

_The old man simply places his hands on the children's heads, "Such big ambitions for ones so young." The children simply beam up at him in response, their adoration clear in their shining eyes._

* * *

><p>"<em>Can you believe it? We are soul reapers now!" I beam at my brother, my excitement seeping through the emotionless expression I had been trained to keep on my face, and shining through my lit up eyes. My brother grins back at me, his enthusiasm also apparent in his slate grey eyes.<em>

"_I bet we will be in squad six with Grandfather!" My grin widens as I hear his joy filled tone. It is a nice change from the emotionless voice we try to maintain while in public. _

_No emotion. It is something that has been drilled into us since birth. Emotion is not to be displayed in public, your voice is to remain devoid of it, and your face is to be hidden behind an impassive mask. That is the way of a noble. Those of us who are part of one of the four great noble clans are above the rest of society, and must be perfect role models for all those around us, whether they are above us in rank or below. As nobles we must constantly be dignified, refined, distant, aloof. So high above all others in our behavior that to touch us would be to touch the distant moon. Impossible. Unable to happen even in ones wildest dreams. _

_I am getting better at this emotionless façade. In a few more years I may very well perfect it. My brother on the other hand… well he tries, but his anger usually gets the better of him, causing him to go ranting off at who ever it is that has irked him, usually the purple haired head of the Shihohen clan. She has this nasty habit of stealing his things, and, well, the result is usually both of us chasing her around with flash step trying to get it back. It has made us very fast. She's told us that we have the potential to become nearly as fast as she is one day. I'm determined to make that happen. _

_I want to become a powerful soul reaper, powerful enough to be captain of squad 3. Our family has always remained within the sixth squad, each clan head taking the place of the last as its captain. However there are two of us, my brother and I, and we are both going to be great captains. So we have decided that he will be captain of squad 6, and I will be captain of squad 3. We will be the powerful Kuchiki captains, know and revered by all. The two of us have decided that we will train out squads together, to improve their teamwork and allow us to spend more time together as we watch over our squads. We are going to make them the strongest squads in the Sereitei, stronger even than the powerful squad 1. I have no concerns about us reaching this goal, after all when the two of us are together we are unstoppable, capable of doing nearly anything. He is like my other half, and I am like his. It is only when the two of us are together that we are complete, that we are whole._

**Thanks for reading :) IMPORTANT**: **I want to ask your opinion on something. Rukia and Byakuya. Should their relationship be a sibling relationship or a romantic one? I can see either one being a part of the story. Also, should Nashiya and Ulquiorra have had a romantic relationship or should they have just been friends? Please let me know what you think, otherwise I will just decide on my own... I will try to have the next chapter up soon, and it will be a "real" one. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach (I remembered this time!)**

**Hello! Um... I'm really sorry for the late update... Anyways I would like to thank Valerie Michaelis, gokurakuin tsukiko, ookamikage14, Kurai-Namikaze, and ultimatemh for their reviews. Due to popular consensus Byakuya and Rukia will have a sibling relationship and Ulquiorra and Nashiya will have had a romantic one. On with chapter 6! **

__"talking"

_memories_

_'thoughts'_

Chapter 6

_The silvery crescent moon shines above our heads as we stand on a sandy dune, looking down on the fierce battle that rages below us. Lesser hollows are fighting amongst themselves; filled with the desperate need to consume, to fill the ever-painful hole that long ago replaced their hearts. The fierceness of the battle only increases as it goes on, and after a while of watching silently I slowly close my eyes. I have seen far worse things than the carnage that lies below, but I do not enjoy the sight. Some time passes I stand there with my eyes closed, listening to the fray below. From what I can hear it sounds as though the numbers have greatly decreased, leaving two fighting against five. Not a very fair battle if you ask me. Then again when is life ever fair? There is a strangled cry of pain as one of the two hollows falls to the savage attacks of the five, followed by a mournful shout from the remaining one moments before it to is dragged down. _

"_No! Alika! Nooooo!"_

_There is a moment of silence before I hear the sound of ripping flesh as the remaining hollows begin to feast on the corpses of the fallen. 'Disgusting, but then again it's not like I didn't do that in the past.' Mt eyes remain tightly closed as I wait for the sound of their feasting to cease. After what could have been hours or a mere handful of minutes I hear the steady tramp of footsteps in the sand as the hollows wander away, in search of some other prey. Their departure leaves the empty silence that I am so accustomed to. I can once again hear the steady rhythm of my companions breathing as he stands motionless beside me. 'My companion… the last two that fought. They must have been companions too. Why else would one have called out the others name, even as they faced the same fate?'_

"_What is you name?" My eyes flicker open as I turn my head to the side, blinking once in shock. I find myself looking into the dark emerald green eyes of my companion. 'Did he just speak?' As though my silent inquiry is some how known to him, my companion parts his lips to speak again._

"_Your name. What is it?" I stare at him, struggling to recall my name. Oh, I can remember the names of all those I used to hold dear, but my name? My name hovers just out of reach, as though if I open my mouth to speak it will roll easily off my tongue. I close my eyes, my eyebrows furrowing in concentration as I struggle to recall. An image flashes through my mind. There is a black haired boy, my brother; he is running up to me, shouting my name, his voice filled with desperation and his face splattered with blood. 'My name…'_

_I slowly open my eyes, and gaze into the deep emerald pools before me._

"_My name is… Nashiya. Nashiya Kuchiki." My voice is rough from lack of use and I flinch slightly at the unusual sound. My companion gazes at me for a moment, and his eyes seem to soften just a little. _

"_Ulquiorra Cifer"_

_I allow a miniscule smile to turn up the corners of my lips at the sound of his name._

* * *

><p>Byakuya's POV<p>

I stare at the blue-eyed woman as she flits effortlessly through the air, her zanpacto a blur of silver as she carves a bloody track into the espada's cheek. My eyes zero in on her face as she retreats back through the air. I do not know what it is exactly, but there is something hauntingly familiar about her. '_Could I have seen her when she was still a human? No, I have seen so many humans in my missions to the world of the living… it would not make sense for me to recall one face. Why is it that she seems so familiar to me? It is almost like she is… no. That is impossible, she is dead! Besides, _her_ eyes were a light grayish blue not the color of a sapphire.' _My attention is drawn back into the present by the large espada's voice.

"You attacked me princess? Hmph I guess Ulquiorra's death really messed with your head." '_That name again, who is this Ulquiorra?' _

"No matter. You are trash princess. Trash just like Grimmjow, Nnoitora, Ulquiorra… just like all of the weak espada." My eyes fix on the womans face as the espada speaks, and I notice the way her eyes narrow at his words.

"How _dare_ you call Ulquiorra trash? How _dare_ you use his favorite word against him? Are you not the one that followed him around like some lost pup? Asking him if this one is strong, if that one is worth killing. You are pathetic trash Yammy, and I am going to end you for such an insult." '_Interesting. It would seem that this Ulquiorra was very important to the woman, and from what the espada said it would seem that Ulquiorra was one of the espada. Who is she to be friends with an espada? How is it that she can harm the most powerful espada? How can she have a zanpacto? There is no mask upon her face… so she isn't a hollow.' _My gaze remains fixed on the woman as she flits around the large espada at a speed that is nearly too fast for my eyes to follow. I smile inwardly as her actions remind me of a bee, flitting this way and that, looking so helpless, and then surprising others with its sudden sting.

My eyes are drawn away from the woman by the flickering shape of the large espada. '_What is he doing?'_ My silent question is answered when the espada suddenly shrinks, becoming slightly larger than a large human. '_I wonder what the purpose of becoming smaller is? Perhaps it will make him faster… he is way to slow to be able to kill the woman at his current speed.'_ My eyes flicker back to the woman. She is hovering in mid air, her face a mask of indifference while her eyes burn with contempt.

"What exactly do you think reverting to your non-released state will do?" The woman's voice is devoid of all emotion… and for some unknown reason it saddens me. I don't know why, but I want to reach out and comfort her, to tell her that she is not alone in the world. _'Ridiculous. Why would I want to do such a thing?'_

I blink once to clear my head and force myself to pay attention to the conversation that the woman and the espada are having. "…I have simply forced my body into a smaller form, which decreases my raw power but greatly increases my speed. Of course this is not something that a weakling espada such as you could comprehend." '_Hmm, it would seem that I was correct. The purpose in the change of size was an increase of speed.'_

"Espada? She's an espada? Where is her mask?" My eyes flicker to my adopted sisters face as she stares up at the woman with widened eyes. _'Espada? That's right the espada said a weakling espada such as you. It would explain the zanpacto and the woman's presence in Hueco Mundo… but where is her mask?'_ As my mind whirs with the new information my eyes trail after the woman as she slowly descends from the air.

"Well, show me what you've got espada number 0" The espada lets out a roar and races towards the woman, his zanpacto aimed towards her side. At the last moment he switches the direction of the blade and slices upwards through the woman. I feel my body tense slightly as blade travels through the woman's flesh; I want so badly to stop it…

I force all thoughts of assisting the woman from my head as I watch her, my eyes automatically flitting towards her wound. Instead of a bloody cut I find that her shawl has fallen from her shoulders, revealing an inky 6 located to the left of a small hollow hole. My eyes widen slightly as surprise radiates throughout my body. I had known she was a hollow, but seeing makes it seem more real.

"You are an espada, yet you fight with another of your kind. Do you truly have no remorse over injuring one of you comrades?" I watch as the woman's eyes narrow ever so slightly at my words.

"Remorse? Why would I have remorse over harming a worthless piece of trash? He is garbage that must be disposed of. I am doing the world a favor by getting rid of him." I cannot keep my eyes from narrowing as I hear her words. '_She calls her comrade worthless without a second thought. I suppose she really is a heartless hollow.'_

I watch with a rather distant feeling as the woman and the espada continue to fight. The espada seems to have gotten faster, but from what I can see the woman is holding back. _'She seems fast. Possibly faster than the seventh espada, and he claimed to be the fastest when I fought him'_ My suspicions about her speed are confirmed when she suddenly slams her hand through the other espada's chest. The creature falls to the floor, muttering words that I cannot hear.

"How? You are wondering how I defeated you? It is simple Yammy. Your power lies in brute strength, mine lies in my speed. You tried to make yourself faster than me and you failed." My eyes flit back to the woman as she speaks._ 'So that is what the espada was muttering about.'_ The woman turns towards me and begins to walk in my direction. _'She is dangerous. She just killed the highest ranked espada. She must not get near Rukia.'_ I step in front of my raven-haired sister, blocking her from the woman's sight.

"Do not worry soul reaper. I have no quarrel with you and shall not attack so long as you do try to harm me." '_I did not notice it before, but the woman's voice sounds eerily familiar.'_ I am so distracted by this thought that it takes me a moment to register the woman's words. She will not attack me? We are on the opposite sides of a war.

"I understand. I do not have any desire to fight you either. However we are on the opposite sides of a war. If I do not fight you now then another soul reaper will be forced to do so in my place." What I say is true, I really do not want to fight this strangely familiar woman, but we are enemies and it is not acceptable to let an enemy escape.

"That would be true if I had any intention to fight in this war. Fortunately for you I do not." '_No intention to fight in the war? She serves Aizen, does she not?'_

""Do you have no sense of loyalty? You killed your comrade without a second thought and now you tell me you have no intention of fighting alongside the rest of your kind." Even if she has decided not to serve Aizen, would she not still fight to protect the rest of her kind?

"Loyalty? No, I do not have any loyalty, at least not for that bastard Aizen. As for the other hollows I simply do not care about their fates. Why should I? They are all trash." '_Trash… why am I surprised? She is_ a _heartless hollow. Why would she care about anyone or anything.'_ For some reason the thought of this woman being heartless fills me with pain and sorrow. I don't understand. What is it about this woman that makes me want to protect her? Could it be because her name is the same as my sisters was? '_No, I wanted to protect her before I heard her name. I have wanted to protect her ever since I saw her face'_ Why? Why would her face stir such feelings in me? Feelings I have only felt for people I care about, people like Rukia that I want to protect.

'_It's because her face looks like _hers' I flinch inwardly at the thought. Looks like hers? Impossible. Why would this woman, Nashiya, have a face that looks like my dead sisters? Why would she have the same name as her? '_A coincidence, nothing more.'_ Yes, a coincidence, this cold espada could never be my beloved sister. To think otherwise would be to dishonor her name and her memory, or so I tell myself.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading! This chapter was a bit of an insight on Byakuya's thoughts... hope I didn't make him OOC.<strong>

**Valerie Michaelis: Thanks for reviewing. Does your name have anything to do with Sebastian Michaelis from Kuroshitsuji? Cause I think he's awesome :D**

**gokurakurin tsukiko: I'm glad you like the story. Thanks so much for telling me your opinion, it made it a lot easier to decide on the relationship statuses :)**

**ookamikage14: Hmm I don't know if there really are any other candidates at this point in the story... perhaps later on? Do you have any suggestions for someone else?**

**Kurai-Namikaze: Heh sorry about that whole his/her thing... Yay for being a girl! I'm a girl too and I think it's awesome!**

**ultimatemh: Thanks!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach.**

**Hello! I want to thank Sakura-Glow, ookamikage14, and Valerie-Michaelis for your reviews :) The story is finally beginning to progress again...**

_memories_

_'thoughts'_

_"_talking_"_**  
><strong>

Chapter 7

_I live in an empty world. One where the only law is kill or be killed. Where the only constant is the pain. It is a world that only the strongest survive. Where only the heartless exist. There is no room for emotion to fill the agonizing void. No, the only thing to fill it with is the flesh and blood of those you kill. If the earth were not so dry and thirsty, the sandy ground would have been stained red long ago. Sometimes I wonder how it came to this. How I ended up in this frozen land, where the only sound is the agonized screams of others as they fall to the hunger of the rest. Sometimes I wonder… but then I remember that I am not supposed to care- not anymore at least. For so long I have wandered through this vicious world. For so long I have been utterly alone. Too many battles have I emerged victorious from. Battles that I am no longer sure that I wish to win. _

_As long as it has been I can still remember the times when it was not so. I can still recall the distant memory of the sun's gentle warmth on my face, of the soft caress of a breeze. I have not forgotten the sound of my brother's voice as he walked beside me, a slight smile turning up the corners of his lips. I can even remember the way my grandfather's eyes twinkled as he quaked with silent laughter. I can remember, but I choose not to. There is no use in recalling the past that is forever lost to the flow of time. It will not dull the pain. It will not help me survive._

* * *

><p>The man that stands before me… there is no denying it… I am related to him. He bears the last name Kuchiki, the same last name that I carry. The kenseikan in his hair, the scraf around his neck…they are signs that he is the head of the Kuchiki clan. '<em>How could I have not noticed it before? No wonder he seems so familiar, the same blood flows through our veins, the same pride holds up our heads- that of a Kuchiki.'<em>

My eyes slowly refocus on the grey-eyed soul reaper… the man that is my kin. '_Could he be my brother? No! He _must_ be his descendant.'_ I watch as the man, Captain… Kuchiki, slowly turn his head to watch the other soul reaper, taking note of the faint disdain in his cold eyes.

"Zaraki-taicho, when you pass out in the middle of a battle does the opponent you are fighting not become the opponent of any nearby ally?" '_Another Captain? This could prove… troublesome.'_

"Eh? So you did kill him? I didn't know you were strong enough to kill an opponent with his strength."

The man's, no Captain Kuchiki's, eyes narrow in irritation as he turns his body to face the other Captain.

"If I could not deal with such a weak opponent I would not be a Captain. However, this time I was not the one to destroy the espada." My eyes flicker to Captain Zaraki's face as he steps forwards with an annoyed look on his face.

"You-. Wait a minute, if you didn't kill him who did?" Captain Kuchiki inclines his head towards me before moving to stand closer to the raven-haired soul reaper. '_Wonderful. Now he's probably going to try to kill me…'_ Captain Zaraki gives me an incredulous look as he turns towards me and begins to walk closer.

"What? This little girl? She doesn't look very strong to me. Oh well, she might be strong enough for a little fun… Girl, you are going to fight me!" I ignore the man as I bend over to pick up my shawl and refasten it so that my hollow hole is once again covered.

Straightening from my bent position, I notice a blur of steel slashing towards my face. I jerk my head back and the metal slashes harmlessly through the air. '_Attacking me when I am not paying attention. Not very honorable, soul reaper'_ Captain Zaraki is standing a few feet away from me, his zanpacto draw and a viscious grin on his face.

"So, you managed to dodge that huh? You might be a little strong after all. I don't care if you are a girl, if you really are strong then fight me!" I stare at the man, feeling completely devoid of all emotion.

After a few moments of silence the man seems to get agrivated by my lack of response, and swings his zanpacto towards me once again. It seems almost as though the sword is moving in slow motion as it slashes through the air, and I can tell that the Captain is not actually aiming for me, just trying to provoke me so that I will fight. '_If he really wants to fight I suppose I could comply. No, he is not the one that killed _him. _Besides I my hands are already drenched in the blood of others, I do not need to add his to the mix.'_ I force myself to ignore the sorrow that floods through me at the thought of my dead companion, trying to remain focused on the soul reaper as his sword slices through the air an inch from my head. Captain Zaraki glares at me in irritation when I do not react to his false attack.

"What is wrong with you girl? Fight me or I _will_ kill you." I meet his angry gaze with my own blank one as I reply.

"No" The soul reaper glowers at me as he steps forward menacingly.

"What do you mean no. I said fight or die!"

"Yes, and I said no."

"Then you will certainly die."

"No, I will not. You are the type that finds joy in fighting. For you there is no joy in killing, only in fighting. Since I refuse to fight you, you could kill me with very little effort, but you will not. Therefore I will not die." The man offers me a angry scowl as he takes another step forwards.

"Oh, and why won't I kill you?"

"If you kill me then you will never be able to fight me." With these words I stuff my hands into my pockets and turn and walk away, leaving the slightly shocked soul reaper behind. As I walk I hear a smothered giggle coming from the group of soul reapers, and, curious, I change direction to approach them.

The female soul reaper has one hand over her mouth as her slender shoulders shake from her not-so-silent laughter. Her violet eyes are dancing with mirth, and her face is turning red from her attempts to suppress her giggles. My eyes flicker to Captain Kuchiki's face as I silently wonder why the woman is laughing. His pale face is as emotionless as ever, but I can detect the faintest glimmer of amusement in his half closed eyes. _'Hmm? They are amused by what I said? How… strange.'_

"Hahaha… That's… haha the first… haha… time… anyone has… ha… said… hahaha… anything like that… hahahaha… to him!" My eyes flicker back to the female soul reaper as she continues to struggle to stop her quiet laughter.

"Is that so? Then you are amused by his reaction?" The woman nods " I see… I would have assumed that he had been told that many times in the past…" I trail off as I find my mind wandering off to the topic I have been trying so hard to not think about… Ulquiorra's death. '_Why did you have to die? I miss you so much and you have only been gone for such a short period of time… I don't think I can stand to live in this world without you for much longer, my dear friend.'_ My attention is drawn from my musings as the woman speaks again.

"N-n-no. Everyone has either been to frightened of him or too polite to tell him something like that. Well, except Ichigo… but he usually just tells him that he is crazy before running away." The girl grins at me as she finally manages to stop her laughter. '_Ichigo… so she knows him. Perhaps she can be of use to me.'_

"What is your name soul reaper?"

"Rukia. Rukia Kuchiki." _'Kuchiki?' _My eyes widen in surprise at the sound of her name. _'She is also a Kuchiki? She must be a descendant of my brother… or I suppose she could be his wife. I wonder if my brother is still alive? Could this Captain Kuchiki actually be him? No, impossible… but the eyes they look just like his. Enough of this wondering, it cannot be him, but since there is the slimmest possibility I will find out. Yes, and there is only one way to know…"_

"And yours? What is your name soul reaper Captain?" I turn to face him, my breath caught in my throat as I await his answer.

"I am the Captain of squad 6, Byakuya Kuchiki."

**She finally finds out... really how could she have not realized it before? Hmm... now will Byakuya realize that she is his sister or will he remain ignorant of the truth? Anyways... I am going to be away in a place with no internet access for a week so the next update might be a little delayed. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Sooooo... Who wants to hear my list of excuses for my super late update? Probably nobody but here they are anyways: 1. I was away for a week. 2. As soon as I got back I had to spend most of my free time stuffing stuff into boxes because I was moving in three days (the trip was preplanned...). 3. My Internet wasn't working at my new house for a couple of days. Yeah that's pretty much it... Hmm... well there's 3 memories this time! None of them are very long though... Oh! I wanted to thank Valerie Michaelis and Kurai-Namikaze for their reviews.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach**

"talking"

_'thoughts'_

_memories_

* * *

><p>Chapter 8<p>

_The moon is bright and round as it shines down on the faces of two figures as they stand, side by side looking up at it. Their bright eyes reflect its gentle glow as identical smile turn up the corners of their lips. A gentle breeze lifts their silky black hair and ruffles their black uniforms. The figure on the left looks away from the moon and turns his face towards his sister. She notices the stirrings of her twin and lowers her own gaze to look back at him. Both of their gzzes hold a warm affection as they stare at the one that they call their other half._

"_Is it not beautiful Byakuya?" The girl's voice is soft and gentle as she returns her gaze to the glowing moon. " I would be content if I did nothing but watch it for the rest of my long existence." The boy looks back up before replying._

"_it is beautiful, but it lacks the warmth and consistency of the sun."_

"_it does lack warmth, but that is why I love it. The moon reminds me of an icy goddess. It is filled with such a regal beauty that it is praised and admired by all, yet it is cold and distant to those who gaze upon it. It is the epitome of perfection. The stars aspire to best it, but they will never outshine its glow." The boy turns to gaze at his sister with a thoughtful expression on his face._

"_You know, when you describe it like that it reminds me of how nobles are supposed to be. However the moon still lacks the consistency of the sun. the sun is always constant, never changing in shape or size."_

"_Yes, but the moon is always there. It may wax and wane but it always remains."_

"_I see. Then let us make a promise to each other, a promise of the moon. One that shall always remain despite the changes of life." The girl looks at her brother, and takes his outstretched hand._

"_Very well. I promise that I will never leave you to face this world alone, Onii-chan."_

"_I promise that I will forever be by your side, Onee-chan."_

_With these words life-long promises were made._

* * *

><p><em>My companion has lost half his mask. I have lost even more of mine. My companion found his zanpacto. I have regained mine.<em>

_My zanpacto, the one who is a part of my own soul. The one who knows me best of all. The one who reminds me of my past. A past I try so hard to forget, one so full of memories… that bring me nothing but pain._

_I have yet to speak to her, to once more hear her melodious tones, but just holding her familiar hilt in my hands and feasting my eyes upon her shimmering blade… it makes me feel as though I have pieced together a portion of my shattered soul. A part of me wants to rejoice at out reunion, but another wishes to cast her away into the depths of an abyss that she could never return from. Her presence stirs things in me that I no longer wish to feel… emotions that I cast aside long ago. I do not wish to repair my soul… I do not deserve to. I am one of the monsters that I was raised to destroy. I have killed innocents for no reason other than to alleviate the ever-constant pain that comes with what I am. _

_I cannot get rid of her though. Even if there was a way to destroy her I could never bring myself to harm my beautiful zanpakuto. She is the only part of me that has any tinge of goodness left, and now, along with my companion, she is the most important creature in my empty world._

* * *

><p><em>My pace is brisk as I walk through the streets of the seireitai. My eyes are half closed and my face is blank, an emotionless mask that I perfected years ago. I pause before two large doors with a giant 3 inscribed upon them, and straighten my all ready straight uniform before pushing them open. They reveal a courtyard full of people dressed in the standard black uniform of a soul reaper. They must have been awaiting my arrival because they all turn to face me as I slowly step through the open doorway. My arrival is greeted with silence as my new comrades stare at me, their expressions ranging from respectful to angry or disdainful. The silent stare down continues for a few moments before a furious voice breaks through the air. <em>

"_This is the new Lieutenant? She looks like she would be hard pressed to kill a fly let alone the weakest hollow. " My eyes roam throughout the crowd in an attempt to locate the speaker as hushed whispers fill the tense silence the follows his outburst. I am unable to pinpoint his exact location, so I turn my attention to listening to the whispers of the three squad members closest to me. _

"_Did you hear? Apparently she is some kind of fancy noble."_

"_Yeah, and not just any noble. I hear she's one of the heirs of the Kuchiki clan."_

"_You can't mean _the _Kuchiki Clan!"_

"_Oh, but I do."_

"_Then she's gotta be pretty skilled, right?"_

"_Hah, you're joking right? She's probably only a Lieutenant because she's a noble."_

"_Yeah, and she was transferred out of squad 6 to become our Lieutenant. All of the Kuchikis have been in squad 6, so why would they allow her to be transferred out of it, even if it is for a higher position? I'll tell you why. It's because she's not good enough to be in their precious squad 6. "_

"_I don't know. I think you guys should at least give her a chance… I mean there's got to be another reason, right?"_

"_Hah! I'll give her a chance when she comes off her high and mighty noble horse and actually does some sort of training."_

_I force my face to remain impassive despite the anger that surges through me at their words. 'actually does some sort of training? I have trained since I was first able to hold a wooden sword, and ever since I was 10 I have been brutally pounded by the training master so that I might become good enough to protect those around me. My clan would never allow me to be anything less than skilled.' My angry thoughts are interrupted by a commanding voice that, to my trained ears, seems to come from behind the disorganized mass of squad members. _

"_Is this any way to greet our new Lieutenant? Where are your manners? Standing there gossiping about her like she is some sort of merchandise on display. Shame! Did none of you think to greet her properly? What are you, a bunch of heathens?" The crowd parts to reveal a tall woman standing in the entrance to the squad building. She has dark auburn hair that she wears pulled back in a simple ponytail and bright hazel eyes. She wears a white Captain haori with purple lining over the typical soul reaper uniform, and has a purple obi wrapped around her waist. _

_There is a loud chorus of apologies from the squad members as the woman walks towards me. When she reaches me she gives me a warm smile that I cannot help but return, and holds out her hand in greeting. _

"_I am Captain Mioka Shiratori*. Welcome to squad 3 Lieutenant." I take her hand in mine, taking note of her calloused palms as I shake it. Releasing my grip I open my mouth to reply._

"_I am Nashiya Kuchiki. It is a pleasure to meet you Captain. "_

* * *

><p>Byakuya's POV<p>

"I am the Captain of squad 6, Byakuya Kuchiki."

The woman standing before me starts at my words, her brilliant blue eyes widening in surprise as she stares at me with the strangest expression. '_Why does my name surprise her so much? Perhaps she knows that the Kuchikis are a noble clan? After all she did seem surprised when Rukia told her, her name.'_ My attention is dragged from my thoughts when Rukia steps forwards, her lips parted as she prepares to speak.

"What is your name?" The woman's eyes seem to slowly refocus on as Rukia's quiet voice shatters the silent air.

"My name?" The woman pauses for a moment, as if to collect her thoughts, "My name is Nashiya… Cifer." I notice the slight hesitation in voice as she says her last name, even as I flinch slightly at the sound of her first… my dead sister's name. '_I wonder why she hesitated? Could it have something to do with her surprise at both Rukia's and my names?'_ Rukia seems to have not noticed the woman's hesitation, and offers the woman a warm smile before replying.

"Nashiya… it is a pretty name." '_Yes, it is… Nashiya, how I miss you my dear sister. If only you could be here now to meet this woman who shares your name… you would probably try to cheer her up. She seems so very sad and you were always such a kind person…'_

"Is it? I never noticed." My eyes are drawn back to the woman as she stares blankly into space. I did not notice it before, when she was fighting, but as I gaze at her now I cannot help but notice the familiar look in her eyes. It is a look that I know all too well. The look that people have when they feel as though life has lost all warmth and become a cold and desolate place that lacks any true importance or meaning. It is the look of someone who has lost something _very_ dear to them. When you loose someone that important to you… well, it is as though the world cannot continue without them in it. As if… the very heavens have come crashing down now that they are no longer there to hold them up. It is not a feeling that I would wish on anyone, friend or foe. '_I wonder who she has lost…'_ My attention is drawn from my thoughts by the sound of Rukia's gentle voice.

"So… for some reason you aren't loyal to Aizen anymore, but you _are_ an espada so you must have served him at some point. If you don't mind me asking… _why?_ Why would you serve a monster? Did you not know that he considers you to be nothing but a pawn for him to use and then discard at leisure?" My eyes flicker to the woman's face as her own gaze turns towards me.

"I have always known that I am nothing but a pawn to him. The others may not have known, and they may still not, but Ulquiorra… and I we knew." She pauses for a moment as pain flickers through her downcast eyes. Drawing in a deep breath as though to steady herself she continues, "You must wonder why we would still serve him, knowing this. We did not have a choice. When a man who leads an army commands you to serve him, you do so or you die. Besides, serving him gave our lives the… the purpose that they lacked for so long." I feel a twinge of sorrow as I watch the woman struggle with her thoughts, it is clear to me that she is fighting to keep the sorrow out her voice. '_When she mentioned this Ulquiorra she seemed so sad. It makes me think that he is the one that she has lost.'_ The woman turns her pain filled gaze towards Rukia, her eyes distant as though she is recalling the distant past.

"As for why I would serve a monster, you forget that I _am_ a monster, Rukia Kuchiki." Rukia seems to have noticed the sorrow in the woman's eyes, and her eyes soften as she raises one of her slender hands, as if to touch the grieving woman's shoulder.

I feel my own eyes soften for a moment before they widen as I detect the rapidly approaching spiritual pressure of the quincy, Uryu Ishida, and the human girl, Orihime Inoue. I turn my head towards the roof as the two float down on a platform made of spiritual energy. When the platform reaches the ground the two of them turn towards us and begin to slowly walk our way. After a few moments they reach us, and the human girl races forwards to embrace Rukia, her expression one of relief and joy.

"Rukia! I was worried about you! I am _so_ glad you are all right."

"You are glad that _I_ am all right? You are the one that was trapped here Orihime." Rukia's words cause Orihime to release her as the girl steps back with a sad smile.

"It was not so bad, being trapped here. Everyday the espada that was assigned to take care of me would bring me food… and Nashiya would always come with him, so I was not too lonely." My eyes flicker to the woman as I hear her name. She has a guarded, almost wary, look in her eyes as she watches the human girl. "The espada, Ulquiorra, was always kind of distant." There is a flicker of pain through those coldly collected features- a flicker that seems to be indiscernible to everyone else. "He seemed rather emotionless, so did Nashiya most of the time, but they were kind to me in their own way. Nashiya would always answer all my questions, and she brought me things to help pass the time. Ulquiorra kept all the other espada away, kept them from hurting me, and he always brought me good food…" The human girl looks down sadly before raising her head and giving Rukia a bright cheery smile. "Ah… look at me talking all of your ears off!" Rukia steps forward and places a hand on the girls shoulder, murmuring something that even my keen ears cannot hear. Whatever she says seems to instantly cheer the woman up as she turns towards the quincy, an overly cheerful smile on her face. "Ishida-kun…" The girl's words die in her throat as she catches sight of the woman. She freezes mid turn and stares at the woman. The woman stares back, her sad blue eyes looking slightly panicked as the girl suddenly races forwards and embraces her. She stiffens at the contact as she stands there rigidly, not returning the hug, and not pulling away.

"I'm so sorry, so very sorry. I know he meant the world to you Kuchiki-sama." My eyes widen in shock as I hear the girl's quiet words. '_Kuchiki-sama? Did she just say Kuchiki-sama? That would make the woman… No, that's impossible. She is dead! It must be a name that sounds like Kuchiki, like Kutki or… wait. Why did she say her last name is Cifer if it is not?'_ My attention is dragged from my scrambled thoughts as the girl releases Nashiya and offers her a gentle smile before turning and walking towards the Quincy. My eyes flicker to the faces of my companions in an attempt to determine if they heard the same thing I did. '_After all it might have been my mind playing tricks on me.'_ I am not surprised when I find that all of their faces hold the same shock that I am sure is reflected on mine.

"Kuchiki? Did Orihime just say Kuchiki?" The woman glances at Rukia her eyes narrowing fractionally at her shocked expression, before she turns her sad, searching gaze towards me.

"Hello, brother."

* * *

><p>Sorry about the late update...<p>

*_Shiratori means swan_


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello! I would like to thank Valerie Michaelis, Kurai-Namikaze, and Ashes2Ashes121 for their reviews. I really appreciate each and _every_ review I get, and I'm thankful to my awesome reviewers :) Without you guys I would have abandoned this story awhile ago. I'm sorry if this chapter seems kind of rushed. I wanted to get the story moving along. Oh, and Ashes2Ashes121 thanks for letting me know about misspelling Zanpakuto... uh how do you spell it?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach **

****_memories_

_'thoughts'_

"talking"

'Zanpakuto talking'

* * *

><p>Chapter 9<p>

_A slender figure walks down a bright white hallway, her dark blue eyes cold and distant as she watches the cowering hollows that part before her. Her swift pace quickly distances her from the creatures, leaving her alone in the passage of endless white. After some time the passage she is walking along begins to bisect other corridors, filling the hallway with intersections. One of these side halls contains a predator laying in wait for her, his so-called prey, but she does not know this and walks on, her mind distracted by thoughts of her destination. As she passes his hiding place the predator steps out, one of his long arms shooting out to stop her. Jerking her around he pins her to the wall, holding her arms still with his own strong hands. _

"_Nnoitora, release me at once." The woman's voice is cold and biting as she stares impassively into her captors face. _

"_No. You are mine, princess and I will not leave until I am done with you." A flicker of anger lights up the woman's icy eyes._

"_I am not yours and I never will be." At her words Nnoitora eyes fill with annoyance, and he leans forwards as though to press his mouth against hers in a savage kiss. The woman begins to struggle, ripping her arms free from his grasp and stepping away. _

"_You will be mine by the time I'm done with you, princess!" Nnoitora face fills with rage as he rushes forwards to pin the woman against the wall once more. Had they been in an open space he would never have been able to accomplish such a feat. However, in the cramped hallway he succeeds. His grip on her tightens as she begins to struggle once more and he roughly twist her arms into painful positions. She does not cease to struggle despite the pain that her movements now cause her._

"_Release me or I will kill you Nnoitora." _

"_Hah! As if you could. I hate it when women think that they are stronger than men!"_

"_Fight me in an open space and I can kill you with ease, trash." Nnoitora's eyes fill with hatred as he presses his body against hers, once again leaning forwards to capture her lips. Just as his thin lips are about to make contact with the struggling woman's a strong hand seizes his shoulder, pulling him away from the woman as it's owner tosses Nnoitora across the hall. _

"_Trash, you dare to force yourself upon Nashiya." A black haired man with dark emerald green eyes stands next to the blue eyed woman, his normally emotionless gaze tinged with furry. Nnoitora scrambles to his feet, a creepy grin on his face. _

"_I was not forcing anything, Ulquiorra. She was quite enjoying herself, weren't you princess?" At his words Ulquiorra turns to face the woman, reaching out and pulling her towards him. She steps forwards in response to the gentle pull, wrapping her arms around Ulquiorra's waist. A possessive spark flares in his green eyes as he feels her arms encircle him, and he lowers his head to hers. Ever so gently, he brushes his lips against hers, wrapping one of his arms around her shoulders and tangling the other in her black hair. Nashiya's lips move against his in response as she pulls him closer. _

"_You are mine Nashiya." Ulquiorra pulls his head back, breaking the kiss to stare into her bright eyes. _

"_One condition."_

"_Oh?"_

"_You are mine Ulquiorra."_

"_Forever" Nashiya leans forwards, catching her companion's lips in a fiercely passionate, possessive kiss. One which he returns with equal vigor. _

"_Good"_

* * *

><p>I watch my brother's emotionless façade shatter into little pieces as his shocked mind processes my quiet utterance. His cold, blank expression is replaced by one of shock and disbelief, his eyes staring at me searchingly. Probably trying to find any similarities between me and the dead sister he once knew. As I watch him I feel a foreign twinge of guilt for bringing his world crashing down around him. '<em>Why did he have to find out? It would be better if he still thought that I am dead… I don't know if I can bear to see the disgust in his eyes when he realizes that I am a monster, or the hurt in them as I betray him for revenge.'<em> I close my eyes and let the emotion wash through me, let it drown in the sea of sorrow and loss that fills me. I have no room for such emotions; they serve no purpose in a world like mine. I learned that lesson long ago… only to have my beliefs shaken when I finally let someone through my emotionless barricade… when I finally saw my companion as something more that just another ravenous fiend. My thoughts of my companion are quickly replaced by ones of my brother as his shaky voice cuts through the air.

"H-how, Nashiya? I saw you die…" I open my eyes to see him standing a few feet from me, his hand extended as though he wishes to touch me, to make sure that I am really here. My eyes focus on his face and I feel a sharp pang as I note the ease with which he has replaced his emotionless mask. '_It would seem that he has changed… the brother I knew was so full of life… the man standing before me is devoid of it. No, not completely, his eyes… they are like passages into his true self. I can see so many things in them… so many things that I have desperately missed…'_ As I stare into my brothers conflicted eyes I realize that he had asked me something… oh yes he asked me how I am… alive.

"How?" I mange to keep my voice a monotone as I battle with the emotions that struggle for dominance within me, "When the hollow… ate me you attacked it, but it managed to get away. It fled back to Hueco Mundo where it planned to regain its strength. The wound you gave it quickly drained it of its strength and it was barely able to stand by the time it got back to Hueco Mundo. It was not just its body that was weakening; it was its spirit as well. When we arrived its spirit had become so weak that the spirit of the creature that it had most recently consumed was stronger than its own, and it began to take control of its body. That is to say that _I_ took control of its body. The hollow fought back with all the fierce desperation of a dying creature, but at that point my spirit was stronger and I won. When this happened the hollows body began to draw on my strength to heal itself, and to morph itself into a form that suited me instead of its former inhabitant. That is how I am still… alive." My eyes flicker to my brother's face as I anxiously await his next words. '_Anxiously. Bah! Why should I be anxious? It's not like I care what he thinks of me… not anymore at least.'_

'Is that so? It certainly doesn't seem that way Lady Nashiya.' I start as my zanpakuto's melodious voice fills my head. '_Nalina? You choose _now_ of all times to talk to me? I am surrounded by soul reapers, you know. And what do you mean it doesn't seem that way?'_ I hear my zanpakuto's quiet laughter in my head.

'Personally I see nothing wrong with talking to you right now. If the soul reapers wanted to attack you they would have done so by now. As for what I meant, isn't it obvious? You _do_ care about your brother's opinions because you _do_ care about your brother, even after all of these years.' My zanpakuto is saved from my denial by the quiet voice of female soul reaper, Rukia… Kuchiki.

"What is going on?"

"Yeah, what the heck is happening, Captain? My eyes flicker towards the owner of the new voice and I find myself looking at a soul reaper that had previously been lying unconscious on the ground. He has bright red hair that he wears tied up in a high ponytail and strange tattoos above his eyebrows. He is staring at me suspiciously, his eyebrows drawn together in confusion.

"What does this girl mean when she says brother? You don't have a sister. Well, I mean you _do_, but this certainly isn't her."

"I do have a sister Lieutenant Abarai, and there is a possibility that this _is_ her." My eyes flicker back to my brother in surprise at his words. He is standing with an almost _bored_ expression on his face as he regards us with half closed eyes. '_Looks like he regained his composure…'_

"Huh?"

"What do you mean?" I watch as my brother turns his gaze towards Rukia, his sleet grey eyes warming a fraction as he stares at her.

"On the same day that I was born a girl was born as well." The red-haired soul reaper turns to stare at my brother in shock, his tattooed eyebrows rising in an almost comic manor.

"What? Captain, you don't mean to say that you have a sister, and a twin at that?"

"She was the princess of the Kuchiki clan, the one who brought warmth into our desolate halls…"

"Wow! Captain why'd you never tell us you have a sister. Where's she been all these years anyways?" Both my brother and I flinch at his words, memories of _that_ day, the day I died, flooding through our minds.

"She was a talented soul reaper. One year after her admittance into Squad 6 she was transferred to Squad 3 to be their lieutenant. Soon after the lieutenant of Squad 6 was lost in battle and I replaced him. Five years later the head Captain sent the two of us on a mission to investigate the strange reports we were getting about an area near the 78th Rukon district, Inuzuri. He assumed that two lieutenants would be more than capable of eliminating the cause of the disturbances. When we reached the area we were ambushed by an unusually organized group of hollows. At least we thought we were. As it turned out there were only a few actual hollows participating in the ambush, the rest were illusions created by a very unique hollow. It had the ability to create very realistic illusions and had been the cause of the reported disturbances. At the time neither of us were aware of this, and foolishly we allowed ourselves to be separated in battle, assuming that we were up against little more than a horde of weak hollows. How wrong we were… No matter how many of the illusion hollows we defeated there were always more to take their place, and though they were not real they were capable of killing us. Eventually through a stroke of luck I encountered the one that was casting the illusions and destroyed it. All of the illusions faded away, but not soon enough…" My brother closes his eyes for a moment, trying to hide the pain and sorrow that I can clearly see in them.

"The hollow had been using its illusions to hide the presence of another of its kind. Sometime during the chaos of the battle this hollow had positioned itself behind my sister. At the very moment that the illusions disappeared it stabbed her through the chest… It was not a fatal wound, not if she was taken to Squad 4 quickly enough, but I was too far away… I tried to reach her… tried to save her… before I could the hollow… it consumed her." I close my own eyes as images from that fateful day flicker through my mind. I can still remember everything so clearly…

"It ate her?" My eyes flicker back open taking in the look of horror on the red- haired lieutenants face as he stares at my brother.

"I am so sorry… I never knew…" Rukia's voice is quiet as she suddenly steps forward, reaching up to place her slender hand on Byakuya's shoulder. His grey eyes fly back open in shock at the contact, but he does not move away or give any indication of discomfort. Rukia turns her head towards me, her violet gaze searching as she stares at me.

"You… you claim to be his sister?"

"Yes, I do." Her eyes narrow ever so slightly as she glances between Byakuya and me.

"Hmm… well you do resemble each other…"

"Do you prefer the moon or the sun, sister?" My dark blue eyes flicker to meet my brother's grey ones as I watch him.

"Hmm… It's hard to say. I have lived in an eternal night for so long now, I have forgotten what the sun is like. I suppose I would have to say the moon… though the one here never changes. What is your preference Byakuya?" I try to ignore the way my brother's eyes fill with sorrow as he watches my cold face.

"The moon." My eyes widen slightly as I hear his words, proof that he has changed more than I can imagine.

"If I recall correctly it used to be the sun. Did it not, brother? Why has that changed?"

"Why? It is because it reminds me of someone that has always been very dear to me." I lower my eyes, sad, but not surprised about how much time had changed him. '_He is no longer the cheerful boy I once knew. That boy would not spend his time watching the distant moon… not unless I made him. Then again I am nothing like the girl I once was…'_

"I see… I suppose you'll be wanting to return to the world of the living now." As I speak I lift my gaze, taking note of the stares of all those around me.

"Yes. We must return. It is our duty." '_Duty… that word comes from Byakuya's mouth so easily… that at least has not changed.'_ I turn away from my brother and his companions, reaching my hand out to rip open a gash in the air before me. Taking a step forwards I realize that none of the soul reapers are following me. I turn my head to look at the soul reapers noticing the suspicion in most of their eyes as they look at me.

"Come on then. I will not keep this open forever." The soul reapers turn to look at Byakuya, evidently awaiting his decision on whether to follow me or not.

"Go. She will not harm you." My eyes flit towards my brother, widening slightly in surprise. '_He still trusts me even after all of these years? Doesn't he think I am a monster now? Of course he does, he probably just realizes that this is the only way for them to return in time.'_

"Ah, you sure? Well I suppose you know her best Captain. Besides she's your sister so she's probably got the same crazy sense of honor that you have."

"Wait. I will accompany you. However, the injured will remain here with Lieutenant Kotetsu. It is too dangerous for them to return in the middle of a battle." My gaze flickers to the owner of the gentle voice. She is a tall woman with long black hair that she has braided down her chest. She wears a black uniform with a blazingly white Captain's haori over it. '_Retsu Unohanna, the Captain of Squad 4. She's still around then.'_ Captain Unohanna offers me a motherly smile as she calmly walks past me, disappearing into the black garganta. The remaining soul reapers glance amongst themselves as Lieutenant Abarai attempts to follow the captain.

"Abarai. You are injured. You will remain here." My brother's cold voice causes the red-haired Lieutenant to pause mid step a frown quickly forming on his face.

"But Captain I can still fight!"

"You _will_ remain here. That is final." The soul reaper scowls at his Captain before limping over to the tall woman that is healing a passed out human.

"Eto…I will stay here to help with the healing… if that's alright." Orihime looks at the soul reapers as she speaks, obviously expecting some sort of protest. When she receives none she walks over to assist the woman, dragging a bleeding black haired boy with her. By this point I am beginning to grow a bit impatient from the strain that keeping the garganta open for this long is putting on me.

"If that's all we had best get going." My voice is a bit snappish but I can't do much about that right now. It is taking most of my control to not outright glare at all of the soul reapers as they take their sweet time. My brother gives the Rukia a concerned glance as he, Captain Zaraki, and Rukia walk through the garganta. I turn and follow them allowing the entrance to snap closed behind me, leaving us in the comforting darkness of the space between Hueco Mundo and the world of the living. Turing my body forwards I walk forwards each step bringing me closer to the one that killed my companion. '_Soon I will have my revenge.'_

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading!<strong>_  
><em>


	10. Chapter 10

**Sooo... You all probably think I fell off the face of Earth right? Heh... I'm really sorry for not updating for so long. I could give you a list of excuses but you probably don't want to hear them so I won't. Thanks to Ashes2Ashes121 for your review :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach**

****'zanpakuto talking'

"talking"

'_thoughts'_

Chapter 10

_The bright crescent moon shines down on two figures as they stand facing each other, expressions of shock written clearly on their faces. The air is thick with tension as the two of them stare into the depths of the others eyes, each taking note of the familiarity of the others gaze. A breeze ruffles through their midnight black hair and causes their white clothing to shift. The gentle blowing seems to break the heavy tension as one of the figures steps forwards, closing the distance between the two. Her companion stirs slightly at her movement but does not move away. The first figure raises her slender hand to her companion's cheek and gently traces the emerald tear lines that run down his face. Her companion's eyes widen as he feels her hand against his bare flesh, and he reaches up to place a palm on his own face. He moves it to the side to grasp the side of the mask that still covers part of is face and a flash of relief fills his eyes. _

_The woman's hand remains on her companion's cheek throughout his surprised movements, tracing and retracing the dark emerald lines. Her hand stills as her companion grips it in his own, gently moving it to touch her own cheek. The woman's eyes widen as she moves her hand from under his, searching for any trace of a mask on her face. All that she finds is a fragment of it encircling her head like a cold white circlet. _

_The two figures stare at each other as their quick minds try to formulate an explanation for their mostly absent masks. They seem to reach an answer at the same time as they turn and trail their fingers along the sharp branch that extends from one of the surrounding trees. As their eyes travel downwards the two find fragments from their masks lying in the cold sand. Near the fragments the woman and her companion find two elegant swords lying side by side. One has emerald green lines crossing across the hilt while the other has a sapphire blue ones. As they gaze down at the swords the woman's eyes fill with recognition and shock, and she slowly reaches down to grasp the hilt of the blue veined one. She unsheathes the sword and then runs her hand gently down the length of the glimmering blade. _

_The man, noticing the actions of the woman and entranced by the way it seems to call to him, reaches down to grasp the other sword. His eyes widen as they brush against the hilt, a hilt that seems so _right_ in his pale hands._

* * *

><p>We step out of the black space that makes up the space between the world of the living and Hueco Mundo. As we do I am stunned and momentarily blinded by the bright light that comes from the glowing orb hanging far above our heads. I have not seen the actual sun for so long… I had entirely forgotten its true brilliance. The warmth that washes over me… the ethereal glow of the lit up world… it makes me want to destroy something. '<em>How can such a bright thing exist in such a dark world? I do not belong here in this land of eternal light and hope. No, I belong in the shadowed place of misery and pain. That is my home now and forevermore. '<em> My attention is abruptly drawn from my musing by my brothers emotionless voice.

"The soul society is losing. Aizen and the espada are winning. What will you do, Nashiya?" Byakuya's steely grey gaze bores into me, filled with all the weight of rekindled hope and desperate need. '_Byakuya… There are so many things I want to tell you, to ask you. Are you happy? Did you mourn my passing? Why are you so cold? So many things, but most of all I want to know… Can you ever forgive me?'_

"My course of action has never been clearer, brother. I will, of course, fight on the side of those to whom I owe my eternal allegiance." Sorrow, pain, confusion-all things I never wanted to see pass through those once bright eyes. I want to reach out to him, to comfort him, to cheer him up, as I would have in days of old. '_Foolishness. Such an urge is pointless. Emotions are pointless. I allowed myself to care once more, and look where it has gotten me. I must destroy my emotions, they have no place in the heart of a raving beast.' _

"_You aren't just a raving beast though, Lady Nashiya. You were once something more, in fact you are still something more…"_

'_Foolishness, Nalina. I am a hollow, a creature consumed with darkness. What could I ever be save a raving beast?'_

"_Just remember Nashiya-sama I am a reflection of you as you once were."_ My zanpakuto's words fill me with unease as I force myself to turn my back on my brother and sonido away. As I leave I feel the brush of his hand against mine as he reaches out for me. A terrible guilt pierces through me as I abandon him once again, this time with full intention.

Except I ought not feel any guilt at all, he will be glad of my leaving, be glad that he no longer has to lay eyes upon such horrendous monster. One that looks like his sister yet acts like her not at all.

Pushing such thoughts from my mind I flash towards the nearest battle, ignoring the swift pursuit of my brother. He will be caught up in a fight long before he can reach me.

As I make my way forwards I cannot help but notice the renewed hope that fills the battling soul reapers at the sight of my brother and Unohana-taicho. '_They don't seem to notice me…'_ I jerk to a stop as I reach my destination, the site of a desperate battle between a small black haired Captain, a rather overweight lieutenant, a pink haired man named Hachi and the second espada Barragan. It is quite clear that the soul reaper Captain and her companions are losing the battle as she flees from Berrigan's aging abilities. In a swift movement I make my way towards them. Once I reach them I halt and listen to the plan they are currently making, it involves trapping Berrigan and using the Captain's bankai.

"That will not work." The soul reapers and Hachi start at my words, their heads whipping around to face me.

"Kuchiki-taicho?" The lieutenant stares at me incredulously for a moment before continuing, "What happened to you? Why are you a girl?"

"I am not Captain Kuchiki."

"You sure look like him. Are you sure you're not him?" '_What a pointless question.'_

"Do not make me repeat myself soul reaper." Annoyed by the man I turn my attention towards Hachi only to find him staring at me with a slightly shocked, slightly baffled look.

"Alright. You're not Captain Kuchiki. We can save introductions for later. Why did you say that the plan would not work?" '_At least someone here has their priorities straight…'_ The small female Captain had returned her attention to watching her opponent carefully and does not look away as she questions me.

"It will not kill him." Hachi gaze narrows slightly at my words, as though he is contemplating a newly discovered idea.

"Why not?"

"He will age every attack you use against him until they no longer exist. The only way to kill him…"

"Is to make it so that he is effected by his aging powers. Right?" My eyes flicker to Hachi's face as he speaks.

"Yes. I assume that you can handle it Hachi." His eyes narrow as I say his name, suspicion floating through their depths.

"I can… Nashiya." '_So he figured it out, did he?'_ I dip my head towards him as I turn to sonido away, making my way towards another battle.

As I near I notice that it rages between a small white haired Captain, a small blond girl, a slightly taller girl named Lisa and espada number 3, Halibel. I pause when I reach the soul reapers and Halibel, noticing that the three soul reapers are bickering more than they are fighting. Halibel seems to have noticed my approach and turns to face me.

"Why are you here, Nashiya?" My gaze remains cold and unwavering as I meet her curious one. She seems to have no suspicion of me turning on her, after all as a fellow female espada she seems to feel slightly protective of me. She has even dissuaded some of the more… daring arrancar and espada from approaching me. Something for which I am grateful as it would be most annoying to have to deal with them on my own. Although it is slightly amusing to watch Ulquiorra become possessive of me, and destroy other male hollows for coming too close… '_Ulquiorra… I miss you. I will avenge you soon my old friend.'_

"Nashiya?" Halibel's questioning voice draws me from my thoughts.

"I'm sorry." Halibel's eyes widen slightly as I lunge forward in an attempt to plunge my hand through her chest. Although I am fast, my words of apology forewarned her of my actions and she is able to dodge me with ease. I watch as sorrow fills her eyes as the full realization of my actions sinks in, and I feel the faintest stirring of guilt. Quickly pushing the emotion away I lunge forward again, knowing full well that with out the element of surprise on my side Halibel will be a formidable opponent. She dodges my attack again, her eyes filling with a single question. '_Why?'_ I dodge to the side as her blade slices through the air next to me.

"He's gone." My reply is the barest of whispers, but I know she has heard me. Her probing eyes fill with sudden understanding as she lowers her sword. If I wanted I could kill her easily as she stands there unguarded… but I can't bring myself to do so. If there was anyone amongst the espada, besides my companion, that I can call anything besides a distant stranger it is her. I lower my sword and step back.

"Survive." '_For surviving is all we may do.'_

"I will." I sheath my sword and turn away, quickly sonidoing away just as the soul reapers stop bickering and resume their attack.

* * *

><p><strong>I have the next chapter written all ready so I will post it along with this one.<strong>


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach**

**Here it is as promised. I figure I should let you know that I'm going out of town this time... so I am! I won't be posting for awhile since the place I'm going to doesn't have internet, but I'll try to get some writing done so I can post as soon as I get back. **

****'Zanpakuto talking'

"talking"

'_thinking'_

Chapter 11

_Two figures stand side by side on a sandy dune in the midst of a forest of bone white trees. Their shoulders brush together as one of the figures turns to face the other, her lips parting at her quiet query. _

"_Do you remember your past?" A spark of curiosity lights up her eyes as she awaits her companion's reply._

"_No, not really. All that I can recall is vague impressions from the day my human existence came to an end." The man turns to face the woman before continuing, prodded on by the curiosity filling her sapphire eyes. _

"_Thick smoke, searing heat, piercing hunger, a loud bang, terrible pain in my chest… like I said, just vague impressions. The first clear memory I have is of waking up in a valley somewhere in Hueco Mundo." The woman shifts her gaze to the ground as she responds. _

"_It is fortunate to not remember, Ulquiorra." _

"_You remember." It is a statement, not an inquiry that comes from the man's parted lips, yet the woman feels compelled to respond all the same. _

"_Yes, I remember everything." Ulquiorra's eyes bore into hers, urging her to elaborate. _

"_I never lived a human life. No, I was born already dead. As all nobles of the Soul Society are." _

"_The Soul Society? You were a soul reaper?"_

"_Yes. My twin brother and I were the 28__th__ heirs of the noble Kuchiki clan of the soul society. It was our duty to become powerful soul reapers... it was our lot to destroy hollows. We were expected to be the best of the best… We quickly became lieutenants and would have been Captains had there been an open position. One day we were sent on a mission to investigate a strange disturbance in one of the districts surrounding the Seireitei. I let my guard down and was consumed by a hollow." Ulquiorra's eyes fill with curiosity as he listens to the woman's soft voice._

"_Do you know what emotions are then? Do you remember how they feel?" Nashiya regards her companion with a faint tinge of surprise before turning her gaze to the ground. _

"_You wonder about emotions? I'm sorry but there is little I can tell you about such things. Most soul reapers regard them as a weakness, and my family found them to be pointless."_

"_So you can not explain them to me. If I tell you what I believe happiness to be will you tell me if my notion is correct?" The woman returns her gaze to her companion, suddenly noticing how close their faces had become. Her heart begins to flutter anxiously in her chest and her voice is slightly breathy when she replies._

"_Yes" Their faces drift closer as they both find themselves lost in the others gaze. _

"_I believe that true happiness exists when you have nothing to gain and nothing to lose. When you just exist." The man's eyes flicker towards Nashiya's lips as he speaks._

"_That is a good definition…" Nashiya glances down towards her companion's mouth as their faces drift even closer. Tilting his head to the side Ulquiorra leans forwards, closing the small gap between their lips. The woman seems to welcome the action as her lips move hungrily against his in reply. The man reaches one of his pale hands up and entangles it in the woman's hair, marveling at its silky smoothness. Nashiya's hands reach out to grip his clothes, effectively pulling her companion closer. A soft moan leaves her lips as Ulquiorra gently bites her lower one, demanding entrance. A request to which she happily submits. _

_The two figures pull each other closer, deepening their kiss as they begin to tear off the others clothing, lost in the waves of passion that consume their minds. _

_I slowly stir from my deep sleep only to snuggle back into the warmth of my pillow in an attempt to return to my peaceful slumber. A flicker of annoyance passes through me as my pillow shifts in response to my movements. 'How am I to fall back asleep if my pillow keeps moving?' My mind still clouded with the haziness of sleep I mumble._

"_Unh. Ulquiorra, make it stop." My words cause my pillow to stir again, and I open my eyes in annoyance. I find myself starring at a pale, toned chest and attempt to sit up in surprise only to find that something is keeping me pinned to the chest. Something warm… I look down and find a muscled arm wrapped firmly around my waist. _

_Slightly panicked I glance up and find myself gazing at the peaceful face of my slumbering companion. I relax instantly, a faint blush coloring my cheeks as I recall the… uh… activities… of the night before. Feeling slightly self-conscious I bury my head in my companions warm chest, smiling faintly at the warm feeling that rises within me as I do. _

_My actions cause Ulquiorra to stir once more, and I raise my head to find him blinking sleepily at me. His emerald eyes widen as he sees the close proximity of my face and notices the way our bodies are entwined. I lower my gaze sadly at his reaction, expecting him to reject me and my presence, perhaps even insisting that we go separate ways so that he might forget the events of last night. I will of course acquiesce his request, but to be parted with him now that I have just come to realize how much I need him… _

_My train of thought is broken as my companion pulls me closer to him, resting his forehead on mine, and gazing into my eyes. _

"_I was wrong." My companion's words puzzle me, so I give him a questioning stare, prompting him to explain._

"_Happiness cannot be the absence of anything to lose or gain. I am unfamiliar with the things called emotions, but even I can understand that there are things in this world that give me this… warmth inside. Rather there is one thing."_

"_One thing?"_

"_Happiness must be being here in your arms, Nashiya. Happiness must be you." I allow the first true smile since my death to light up my face as I gaze into his eyes._

"_I find that I must agree."_

* * *

><p>I begin to make my way towards the third battle that fills the sky only to find that the spiky haired Captain Zaraki has already joined the fight. Effectively turning the tables against the brown haired espada the soul reapers are facing. Figuring that any assistance on my part would only be a waste of valuable time I turn my attention towards Aizen. Just in time to watch him stepping away from the battered body of the head Captain. Having already conquered their enemies, the small squad two Captain, her strange Lieutenant, my brother, and the substitute soul reaper turn their attention towards Aizen, racing forwards to engage him in battle. '<em>Kurosaki, Ichigo. I have found you…'<em>

A wave of rage flashes through my body as I take in his appearance. '_Just how you described him, Ulquiorra.'_ I quickly suppress my furry as I swiftly sonido towards the orange haired man. I stop a short distance away and watch as the four of them reach Lord Aizen. Aizen-sama simply smiles in greeting before shifting his gaze to meet mine.

"Aizen!" The substitue soul reapers voice is laced with anger as he utters the Lords name. Aize-sama continues to stare at me as he replies.

"I suppose you believe that you've come here to kill me Ichigo Kurosaki. "

"I will kill you! You will never hurt my friends again!" The boy narrows his eyes at Aizen before turning his head in an attempt to locate what he's staring at so intently. I resist the urge to roll my eyes as I sonido away, straight to Lord Aizen's side. '_Looking around like that could easily get him killed. Honestly how did such a foolish creature survive for so long?_' The three soul reapers' eyes widen in surprise as I seemingly appear out of thin air beside my Lord's side.

"W-w-whoa! Where did you come from?" The strange lieutenant's jaw is hanging open as he stares at me in shock. I ignore the man as I turn towards Lord Aizen.

"Aizen-sama, please allow me. Your hands should not be required to touch such filth." Aizen offers me an entirely fake, yet genuine looking smile.

"Ah. That's not your real reason though, is it Nashiya? What you really want…" He raises one of his slender hands to gesture at the surprised substitute soul reaper before continuing, "Is him." Ichigo's eyes narrow slightly at his words.

"Who the hell are you? And what is he talking about?"

"Such vulgar language Kurosaki, Ichigo."

"Why?" I freeze as my brother's cold voice cuts through the air. "Why do you fight by the traitors side?" I keep my gaze fixed on the substitute soul reaper as I force myself to reply in an utterly emotionless voice.

"I know not of what you speak, soul reaper." My brother's eyes fill with pain and sorrow as they bore into me, silently begging me to stop, to change my mind and fight alongside him rather than against him.

"Yeah, why'd you help us if you're going to fight us?" The lieutenant's questioning words draw my brother's penetrating gaze from me, for which I am most grateful. '_Perhaps the man does have some uses after all…'_

"Help you?" My brother's eyes narrow slightly as they flicker back towards me. "You helped him?" Finally turning my gaze away from the orange haired boy I fix my eyes on Byakuya's steely ones.

"No. That is an incorrect notion. I helped only myself. The espada which I so called helped them kill was a dangerous man, the former king of Hueco Mundo. He would have killed my master if he were given half the chance. So, I made sure that he was eliminated in this war." From the look in my brother's eyes I know that my lie has not fooled him. In truth I did not expect it to fool him, only the others.

Ripping my gaze from my brothers I return my attention to the substitute soul reaper, feeling anger once again fill me as I gaze at his slightly bewildered face.

"Look. I don't know what's going on and I don't really care. Woman, I have no quarrel with you, so move out of the way. "

"No quarrel with me? Well, unfortunately for you I have every reason to kill _you_. " As the last of my words falls from my lips I launch myself forwards, catching the boy by his throat and dragging him a short ways away from my brother.

"What the-" I drop the boy and sonido a few feet away. He scrambles to his feet while fixing me with a surprised stare. I stare at him with hate filled eyes as I place my hand on the hilt of my zanpakuto.

"Draw your sword, boy."

"Who are you? If you weren't a girl, and if he weren't standing right over there I'd say you were Byakuya." I ignore the boy's question as I run my thumb gently across the hilt of my Zanpakuto.

"I said draw your sword, boy." The substitute soul reaper frowns at me.

"I already told you I have no quarrel with you lady." I narrow my eyes at him as I step forwards.

"Look there, boy." I gesture towards the battle that now rages between Lord Aizen and the three soul reapers. "Your friends are fighting my master now." The substitute's eyes widen as he turns to join them, only to stop when he feels the blade of my zanpakuto at his throat. His eyes widen as I move in front of him, keeping my zanpakuto leveled at his throat. "I will not let you help them, boy. Not while there is still breath in my body." The boy's eyes narrow as he reaches behind him to grasp the hilt of his large zanpakuto.

"Very well then. If you insist on a fight then I will beat you, and then I will kill Aizen and save my friends!" I lower my own sword as I step back, giving him room to draw his zanpakuto.

"Save your friends? You will do no such thing." I lunge forwards at full speed aiming my zanpakuto towards my opponent's heart. His eyes widen in surprise as he moves to the side, narrowly escaping being impaled by my sword.

"So fast…" He dodges to the right as I leisurely swing my sword towards his head and blood trickles down his cheek from the deep cut I left on it. He backs up swiftly raising his sword as he yells, "Bankai! Tensa Zangetsu!" I quickly back away from him to escape the blast of raw power that he had released along with his bankai. The swirling vortex of air around him subsides revealing the transformation that both he and his zanpakuto have gone through. The boy's sword has become more slender and changed to a pure black color.

"I had wanted to finish this battle without using bankai so that I could conserve my power for fighting Aizen. I guess that's not really possible when I'm fighting an opponent of your power." I shift my grip on my zanpakuto as I once again zip towards him, annoyed by his arrogance.

Nalina arcs through the air towards his head, her silver blade glittering in the sun as she closes in for the kill. Clang! My eyes widen in slight surprise as they travel along the length of my sword, coming to rest as they take in the sight before me. '_The boy has managed to block my blow… at his former speed he would not have been able to do such a thing…'_

"I see… your bankai increases your speed, boy."

"I can keep up with you now! I can see your every move."

"Oh? Is that so?" I quickly whip around and attack the boy with a swift onslaught of blows. He manages to block them all, but just barely. Growing annoyed I sonido behind the boy and slash at his back. His eyes widen as my sword slices through his flesh, leaving a deep gash in its wake.

"H-how can you be so fast that even with my bankai I can't keep up…" The boy staggers forwards before impaling his sword in the hardened air by his feet, and leaning heavily on it. I watch impassively as he slowly straightens, and raises his hand to his face.

"Oh? So you're going to show me your mask now. How pointless… you will die either way, boy." The substitute soul reaper slowly moves his hand down his face, creating a hollow mask in the process.

"You're fast. Even faster than Ulquiorra was, but it doesn't matter because I'm going to beat you and then I will kill Aizen!" I stiffen as my companion's name slips through the boy's filthy lips. A surge of rage washes through me filling my vision with spots of red.

"Don't say his name. Don't you _dare_ say his name, trash!" My raised voice draws the attention of my brother, and he pauses to look at me a spark of understanding filling his eyes. My dark blue orbs meet his for a moment, and the red spots begin to fade away. '_Onii-chan'_ His eyes shift from mine as he returns his attention to his own fight, raising his hand to lend speed to the pink blades swirling around him.

"Trash… so you have something to do with Ulquiorra." My eyes flicker back to the _trash_ standing near me, and my rage flares up again.

"I _said_ to not say his name, trash." The boy stares at me.

"Who are you? You look so much like Byakuya, yet somehow Ulquiorra is important to you. Are you some sort of hollow?" I lower my gaze as my rage is slowly replaced with sorrow and memories of my past flicker through my head.

"Yes… I am a hollow." I raise my hand to touch the bone white circlet that rests on my head. "The sixth espada to be exact." I raise my eyes to look at the boy again as my hand falls limply to my side. "And you are the soul reaper that killed the only one I had… Ichigo Kurosaki." The boy's eyes widen behind his mask as I suddenly lunge forwards. The boy manages to block my blow and even has time to go on the offensive. My eyes narrow as I hastily fend off his attack. '_So his mask makes him even faster…'_ He lunges forwards again, seemingly assured of his victory. I raise my left hand and form a ball of blue energy in it, releasing it towards the boy. He dodges to the side and raises his sword, cloaking it in his own black energy.

"Getsuga Tensho!" His command causes the energy to leave his sword in a crescent arc and race towards me. My eyes widen as I raise my sword to block the boy's attack only to find myself skidding backwards through the air. Just as the wave of energy is about to overwhelm my defense I dart quickly to the side, watching as it smashes through one of the buildings below.

"I see so your mask really does increase your power." I raise my zanpakuto and place one hand on the blade. "However you seem to forget that I too have a more powerful form to assume. Whisper, Peregurin." A wave of dark blue rushes through the air as I release my zanpakuto. I arch my back as a searing pain erupts in between my shoulder blades. The pain is only momentary and when it fades away I shift my newly gained wings, relishing in the sensation as I extend them to their full span. As I do so my vision shifts and gains clarity. I blink once and when my eyes reopen I am able to see far away and detect the faintest amount of motion in the air around me.

My gaze shifts to the substitute soul reaper and my eyes take in his startled expression. His eyes grow wide as he takes in my new appearance. They travel from my grey bird like wings to my face. My eyes, I know, have shifted from their normal appearance to a more bird like version although their color remains dark blue. My clothing has altered as well. Although still white in color my shirt now has a sloping back that reveals most of my back, offering a clear view of my hollow hole from behind and allowing my wings to move freely.

"The peregrine falcon is the animal that I take after in my released form; the fastest bird on earth." The boy's eyes narrow slightly as he raises his zanpakuto and lunges at me once again. A faint flicker of amusement passes through me as I watch him approach. '_His movements are so slow…'_ I step to the side and turn to face him as he rushes past.

"You have seen my released form yet you still try to defeat me? How foolish. You should just give up." The boy's eyes fill with determination as he attacks again.

"That's what Ulquiorra said too." His words cause me to freeze as my eyes slowly widen. '_Ulquiorra… Of course he said that, it sounds just like him.'_ The soul reaper's blade whistles towards my face as I stand stock still fighting down my grief and rage. '_This boy. He is the one that killed him!'_ My vision seems to take on a red haze as I move to the side a moment before the sword impales my head. I whip around and throw the boy down into a building.

"You will die, trash! You will pay for what you did. For the life that you stole." A faint growl emerges from my throat as the boy climbs out of the smashed building and rushes at me again. I reach out and grab his arm as he swings his sword towards me and flip him over my back. He lands on the hardened air with a dull thud and I lean over him pressing my hand to his throat.

My vision throbs with red as I cut off the boy's supply of air. He reaches up and grabs my arm forcing it off his throat with his superior strength. Quick as lightning I reach down with my other hand and grasp his throat once again. His body twitches as he struggles against me, repeatedly succeeding in shaking me free only to have me regain my hold on his neck. With a faint growl of frustration I shift so that I can place both of my hands around his neck. The boy thrashes beneath me as he struggles to breathe, but this time he cannot shake me loose. A strangled choke leaves his throat as his hands scrabble against mine attempting to pry them open.

My attention is drawn from the boy by a piercing cry.

"Onii-Sama!" I turn my head trying to find the source of the cry, as the boy's struggles grow weaker. My red hazed vision quickly comes to rest on the form of the raven haired Rukia. '_Is she hurt?'_ I blink once as my eyes focus on the girl. As they do so I realize that there is another figure standing in front of her. A figure wearing a captain's haori with a black 6 printed on the back. I focus my attention on the figure instantly recognizing the black hair and piercing grey eyes. A flicker of movement catches my attention and my gaze refocuses on it.

My eyes widen as I find myself gazing at the stream of blood that flows from a deep wound in my brother's side. '_Byakuya.'_ My eyes travel away from my injured brother to the dripping blade of Lord Aizen. Horror washes through me as Lord Aizen moves forwards raising his sword in preparation for a second strike, one that will undoubtedly end my brother's life. '_No! Not him too!'_

I close my eyes as I turn my head back towards the writhing boy. Opening them again I find that he is within moments of death. Wrenching my head back up I watch as Lord Aizen slowly stalks towards Byakuya.

'Choose, my lady. Stay where you are and get your revenge or save the life of your twin… and prepare yourself for the consequences of either action.' My zanpakuto's voice whispers through my head, instantly clearing away my rage. '_Choose. I have a choice… revenge or the life of my brother.'_


	12. Chapter 12

**I'm sorry I haven't posted in so long... you know that vacation I mentioned? Well... my computer decided to break when got back from it. Anyways thanks to everyone that has stuck with this story despite my lateness. Thanks to cheerysmile and Valerie Michaelis for your reviews. I will try to post the next chapter soon, but it might be a little late.\**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach. Sorry, but I'm just not that awesome. **

"Talking"

'_thoughts'_

_'_Zanpakuto's speech'

Chapter 12

_A figure walks through the stark white halls of Las Noches. Her eyes are half closed and heavy with the exhaustion that consumes her body. Slowly, she raises one of her hands to brush her black locks away from her face, annoyed by the way that they hang in her eyes. Her task accomplished she lets her hand fall limply to her side and continues on her way. _

_She wanders aimlessly through the deserted halls, pleased by the lack of noise that usually resonates throughout them. Eventually her wandering leads her to a hallway that is seemingly significant to the woman. Her eyes drooping she turns down the hallway, quickening her pace as she strides towards the white door at the end. _

_She opens the door and steps through, allowing it to slam shut behind her. Her eyes open a fraction wider as she scans the room for any signs of another presence. Finding none she quickly makes her way towards the white and black bed located in the middle of one wall. She removes her shoes and slides under the covers, letting out a faint sigh as she sinks down into the cushy mattress. _

_Her eyes close and the passage of time drags slowly on, marked only by the uneven breaths of the woman as sleep evades her. Her bed is too soft, too large, too _empty. _Her pillow far too squishy, far too cold. It does not radiate heat, as it should… She cannot sleep, not now and not for countless nights before. _

_The woman's eyes flicker open as she shifts to lie on her back. She stares listlessly at the stark white ceiling unable to sleep and unwilling to move. This night will pass in the same fashion as they had since she first came to this white place. Her eyes flicker shut as her will to keep them open fades, yet she remains unable to slip into the oblivion that is sleep. She knows that if she lies here long enough the other inhabitants of the palace will stir and rise, signaling morning in the land of endless night. She knows she will rise despite the nearly incapacitating exhaustion that has become her constant companion. She will go about her duties before once again retiring to her empty room to lie on her cold bed for yet another night. _

_She shifts restlessly before turning and moving off of the bed that she has grown to despise. She cannot, _will not, _spend any longer laying on that empty bed in this even emptier room. Once she thought that emptiness was her friend. That it was all she had. She knows better now. She does not love true emptiness, only the kind that she found in the distant hills. Only the kind that she shared with him. _

_The woman slowly makes her way out of the room. Her soft footsteps echo throughout the desolate halls as she walks. She allows her feet to carry her where they will, not caring if she loses her way. She wanders aimlessly through the maze like halls._

_Her eyes slowly lower and she no longer pays any attention to the placement of her feet. Her severe exhaustion muddles her usually quick mind, causing her too loose all sense of caution. She places one foot in front of the other, slowly making her way forwards. She lowers her left foot and raises her right. She moves it forwards and lowers it. Raises her left, moves it forwards, steps, and runs into something. Her eyes flicker open in surprise; she did not expect anyone else to be out of their room so late. _

_She finds herself staring into a pair of cold emerald eyes that are filled with an exhaustion that rivals her own. A faint smile ghosts across her face as recognition flickers through the brilliant green orbs. The eyes soften in response. _

_Their owner steps back into a stream of moonlight that shines through one of the few windows that dot the endless halls. His coal black hair and paper white skin take on an ethereal glow, lent to him by the ever-generous moon. His emerald eyes glimmer in the light offering the false appearance of silent mirth, brightening his usually melodramatic aura. Even his pure white and ebony clothes seem to take on a warmer tint. The woman takes in his glowing appearance and decides she likes the man bathed in moonlight. It seems to suit him in an odd way, transforming his sad expression into one of mirth and joy._

"_You could not sleep either?" The man's question seems to catch the woman by surprise as she silently drinks in his appearance. _

"_No… I never can anymore." _

"_Neither can I" The woman shifts her gaze to meet her green-eyed companions._

"_My bed is too soft." I miss you…_

"_As is mine."_ _I need you… _

"_The room is too large." I'm lonely without you…_

"_And too empty." I'm incomplete without you…_

_The woman gazes into the man's eyes, trapped within their dark vortex-like swirls. The man gazes back with equal captivation. As if by some silent cue the two of them step forwards in unison, closing the small distance between them. The man wraps his arms around the woman, securing her in his grasp. The woman leans her head against his neck, slipping her own arms around his waist. _

_Both know their actions are reckless. Forbidden by their own common sense. They know that their bond, their mutual love, can only be seen as a weakness in the vicious world they live in. It is something best kept a secret. They can't help it though. They both feel that they cannot keep living in such careful separation. Not after the countless years in which they had naught save each other. _

_Their mutual decision reached the man raises his hand to place his palm on the woman's cheek. He strokes his thumb gently across her cheekbone as he leans forwards, tilting his head slightly to the side. His lips ghost across the woman's in a feather light kiss. She sighs into his mouth as she raises one of her slender hands. She entangles it in his silken hair, smiling faintly against his mouth as she pulls him closer. He replaces his mouth on hers, moving it against hers with all of the passion and need that they both feel. They press themselves closer, reveling in the sensation of the touch that they so crave. Only their need for air stops them. As they stand gasping and staring deep into each other's eyes their bodies decide to remind them of their pressing need for sleep. _

_The man steps back, reaching down to grab the woman's hand in his own as he does so. She offers him a faint smile._

"_Sleep in my room tonight." The man nods in response to the woman's words. He turns as the woman does and follows her down the white hall. Their paces are evenly matched as though they are both perfectly aware of each other's stride and speed. They cover the distance to the woman's room quickly and soon find themselves standing before her white door. The man pushes it open and holds it out for the woman. She steps through and laces her fingers through his. They walk forwards allowing the door to slam shut behind them. The man removes his shoes, leaving them next to the ones the woman had forgotten to don. He turns and slips into bed, settling next to the woman as she does the same. _

_The woman smiles contently as she rests her head on her companion's chest. The man wraps one of his arms around her waist and pulls her closer to him. A content sigh leaves his slightly parted lips as he buries his face in the woman's hair. They both sleep that night._

* * *

><p>Life…Death… such inconsequential things that balance so precariously in the palm of my hand. It would take but a breath of air to tip the scale… A breath of air that is mine to use as I will. Brother… or foe. Savior… or murderer… both paths are mine for the taking.<p>

I crouch motionless on the writhing form of the boy whose life I try to steal, my distant gaze firmly locked on the rigid form of my brother. And I cannot decide… I desperately want revenge for the life of my long time friend, my companion, my lover… but at the same time I cannot bear to watch my brother's life drift away knowing that I could have saved him.

'_Choose…Choose…Choose'_ my zanpakuto's words repeat like a mantra in my mind. '_Life…Death… Choose.'_ I jerk my gaze from my brother's blood soaked form, ignoring the sharp aching of my hollow hole. I came here to kill him… that is my purpose… that is why I'm here and no one, not even my twin, will stop me. My brother would have died if I were not here… my presence here has not changed his fate either way. I should not interfere with fate. Even in my own mind my words lack true conviction, and it is with slightly forced determination that I refocus my attention on the boy.

If I'm going to let my brother die then it had better be worth it. I want to see the light fade from the kid's eyes. I want to see them fill with despair when he realizes that he cannot save those he care about… that he cannot save my brother. '_No! I will not think of him. I have already decided! He will die.'_

Despite my furious thoughts images rise up from the depths of my mind. I had locked them away long ago, yet the very thought of my twins impending death brings them rushing back. A wave of sorrow washes through me as I push the images back. I do not wish to recall my brother's past… not now, when he no longer has a future. Not now that I am betraying him again… '_I promise… promise… promise… I will never leave you… Onii-chan.'_ Words I had spoken so many years ago… a promise that I had broken the day I died. And something once broken can never truly be repaired…

My eyes inadvertently flicker back to my brother's bloody form. I can never undo the breaking of my promise… but I can make it up to you in the only way I know how, Byakuya. I can save you… I can kill for you… _I can protect you._

Hesitantly, I remove my hand from the boy's throat, ignoring his shocked expression as he gasps for air. I raise myself off of him, my muscles screaming in protest as I rise from my crouch. My eyes flicker towards my brother, widening in shock as I realize just how close to death he is. Aizen is but a mere five steps away from striking distance, his zanpakuto already drawn and hanging loosely from his hand. Five steps… at his leiusurely pace that amlunts to roughly six seconds. Add two seconds for him to actually land the blow and my brother has eight seconds left to live. No make that seven now.

My eyes narrow in determination as I throw myself forwards. 6…5…4… 3…2…1…Clang! I block Lord aizen's blade with my own. The last second before Aizen struck I had come out of my released for and drawn my zanpakuto, sacrificing speed for safety. A wave of relief washes through me as I realize that I have done it. My brother is crumpled on the ground behind me, but still very much alive. My relief quickly fades as I finally register what I am looking at. Lord Aizen stands before me a look of faint annoyance flickering through his eyes as he lowers his zanpakuto.

"I never took you to be the traitorous type, Nashiya." The annoyance fades from his eyes as he offers me a warm smile. "Do you know what happens to traitors, Nashiya?" His gaze flickers to my right, and a feeling of dread washes through me as I follow his gaze. "They die." My eyes register a fox like grin as I suddenly feel an odd tearing sensation in my side. My gaze automatically shifts towards the sensation. My clothes are torn where a long blade sliced through them. Entering from the right side of my stomach and exiting through my back. The tearing sensation returns as the blade imbedded in me suddenly jerks to the right, cutting straight through my side. A gasp escapes my lips as a fiery pain erupts in my side, as my mind finally comprehends the signals my body is sending it. Warmth trickles down my side as I raise my eyes to meet Aizens once more.

"Thank you for your service Nashiya. You were quite useful to me." Blue eyes meet brown as I collapse, plummeting towards the ground as mind is overtaken by darkness.

**Thanks for reading!**


End file.
